Chained to Darkness
by The Yamato
Summary: Orochimaru requirts a boy with a powerful kekkei genkei and a connection to Sparda, and he's got plans for him. But what happens when the boy starts to make his own plans? OCxTayuya,DMC/Naruto crossover, some dark situations.
1. Join the Sound?

Chained to Darkness

Hey guys, The Yamato here. Just wanting to make a story and all. I hope you'll enjoy it, and review and give me your opinion and all. Ok, well enjoy! OCxTayuya, main pairing. Other pairings to come. Slight AUish, some OOCness. Rated M for language, dark themes, violence, gore, and lemony goodness.

* * *

**Join the Sound?**

He ran, as fast as he could. Three Leaf Hunter-nin chasing him, like the last group had. They just kept coming, no matter how many times he was able to evade them or if he somehow by the grace of destiny managed to kill them. He was a danger to Konoha according to them, and Aya was techniqually not "his". He just wanted to be left alone, but it seemed that would never happen.

"There catching up, I think this time they might..." he said to himself. He was tired, hungry, and almost out of chakra. Soon, he'd most likely collapse.

_Somewhere near_

Orochimaru was deep in thought as he and the Sound Four walked through the forest. He was contemplating whether to officially bring Otogakure into the political scene, or wait a few more years. The Sound Village was still small, and only had a handful of shinobi. Though he had the Sound Four, Kimimaro, and Kabuto available to defend the Village if necessary, he knew soon he would need more than that. _Maybe I should look at those Fuma ninja,_ he thought amusingly.

He was about to suggest they all take a break to rest up and eat, when a young boy jumped down from the trees. He looked to be about 9-10 years old, had green, shouldar-length hair, and was visibly exhausted. His attire was quite odd, at least in Orochimaru's opinion. He wore a blue coat that went all the way to the ground, and was about two sizes larger than the boy's regular size, and strapped to his waist was an O-Katana.

The Sound Four moved in front of Orochimaru, protecting him from this stranger, a possible danger despite their lord's power. "Don't worry Orochimaru-sama, we'll deal with this kid." Sakon said with a smirk.

"Kukuku...it's alright Sakon. No need for that, I think our friend here might be a little hungry and needs some rest don't you think?" Orochimaru chuckled as he approached the boy.

"Stay back! I'm warning you, I've killed people before. I don't want to hurt you but I'm tired of running." He yelled, pulling Aya from her sheath. However, before he had a chance to slice at the pale skinned man or his four bodyguards, the three Hunter-nin who were chasing him appeared.

"We've found you traitor, and...well well look at this. You've allied yourself with that snake Orochimaru, so now it's time for you _both_ to die." The lead ninja said calmly.

He couldn't take it anymore. He'd been running from these guys for days, and even if they hadn't caught up to him, this Orochimaru guy would most likely finish him off. The last straw was broken, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! **DARK DEATH SLICE JUTSU**!" he screamed, slicing the air in the direction of the Hunter-nin. Though he wasn't slicing them physically, Orochimaru could sense the boy putting chakra into his sword. It was a style used by only one clan, and that thought brought a grin to his face. After he sliced six times, he quickly sheathed Aya, and upon doing so the three Hunter-nin practically exploded in a shower of blood. His strikes, fueled with chakra, had made the slices as if he were there himself. That was the power of the Dark Death Slice Jutsu.

The Sound Four all gasped in awe, they'd never seen a jutsu like this before. When they looked back at the boy, his eyes were a bright blue with two kanji on them. "Is that a kekkei genkei?" Kidomaru whispered to Tayuya.

"Maybe, I can't tell for sure, but Orochimaru-sama might." she responded. _This kid's nothing special, I bet I could kick his ass anyday_, she thought with a smirk.

"Excellent work young one. And your eyes...I haven't seen the Kenseigan (Sword Saint Eye) in many years. That, along with your sword...you must be from the Satsuma clan correct?" Orochimaru asked with his ever growing grin.

"Not anymore. My clan name was taken from me." He retorted, causing Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow, "But that's none of your business Hebi, just leave...me..a-alone..." he added as he collapsed. Aya falling to his side with a soft _clank_.

Orochimaru checked for a pulse in the boy, which he found thankfully. Seeing this child's skill with his clan's sword...he got an idea that made him smile sadistically. Turning to the Sound Four, "We'll set up camp for now. Kidomaru, come attend to this boy's injuries and get him under a blanket." he commanded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." the six-armed ninja obeyed. He cleaned the cuts on the boys body with the peroxide, then applied several bandages to keep them sterile. After he finished the first aid, Kidomaru placed a warm blanket he'd grabbed from his pack over the boy.

"What's special about this kid Orochimaru-sama?" Jirobo asked, his curiosity barely contained.

Though this didn't stop his appetite.

The Snake Sannin chuckled evily at his elite shinobi, "Kukuku...well you see, as you all saw, the boy is able to make strikes with his sword and he doesn't have to make actual contact. It's a Satsuma clan jutsu, and it's made even stronger with his Kenseigan. His power, if we can convince him to join us, would be a great ally in the time to come. Especially with both the Time and Space abilities." he explained, taking a bite out of his bread.

Sakon's face contorted to a scowl, but only a small one, "Time and Space? And what if he doesn't join us?" he asked with anticipation.

Orochimaru lightly chuckled at Sakon's apparent eagerness, "The Kenseigan is a special Doujutsu that when matured allows the user the abilities of Time, Space, and Life. There's a level beyond that, but unfortunatly I haven't done any research on it. The Time power allows a shinobi to see an outline of their enemies, and that outline moves about a second before the person does...you can geuss it makes them _very_ good Taijutsu users...kukuku." he explained, letting the Sound Four take in the information before going on. _Of course it also allows them to see the past and future of others...but they don't need to know that,_ he thought evily.

"The Space power allows them to use jutsu like Dark Death Slice, and others similar to it. With that the Satsuma Style jutsus were developed and they worked exceptionally well in the last Ninja War. I know there are a few more abilities with the Space kanji, but I don't know what they are. And as for the Life power, which our friend here hasn't gained yet, it's properties are a bit unknown to me also...though I believe they may have something to do with Medical jutsu." the Sannin finished, taking a drink from his tea.

"And if he doesn't join?" Tayuya asked with a smirk, for she knew the answer already.

Orochimaru couldn't contain his pedophilic, light chuckle at the question, "Oh Tayuya, then we kill him here and now. After all, either you're with me...or you're my enemy...kukuku." he replied, taking another drink of his tea.

Ukon emerged from his brother with a smirk on his face that would make Tayuya envy him, "Well, if we kill the kid I'm taking this sword. Not very often you see anyone, including ninja, use O-Katana anymore." he said unsheathing the blade.

That wasn't the smartest thing he could've done. While they were distracted by Ukon, the boy had slowly come out of his sleep. And upon seeing Ukon fondling Aya, quickly did a few hand signs. "**Repel**!" he yelled, making the Sound ninja aware he was conscious. Just as Ukon was about to say something, the sword in his hand felt as if it were hotter than the sun.

"OW! What the HELL!?" he cried out, holding his hands as Aya fell to the ground.

The boy extended his hand and softly whispered, "Aya, come to me." and with that the sword momentarily hovered off the ground before flying into the boy's hand. He stood up and unsheathed her with a quick _swish_. He eyed the motley group before him, taking in their features. From the pale skinned man, to the six-armed kid, he didn't care who they were, "Who wants to die first?" he asked, daring them to step in his direction.

"Kukuku...now now, there's no need for violence. We won't hurt you boy, as you can see we gave you much needed medical attention and were hoping you'd like to eat something." Orochimaru softly explained, putting up his "caring" face.

"Thanks for the help, but I don't need your food. I need to get on the move." he said, though his growling stomach betrayed him.

"Ha, what a liar. You stupid idiot." Tayuya said laughing at the boy's obvious hunger.

Orochimaru gave her a look that clearly said "be quiet", which she immediately did, "Listen, I know you're hungry. And going out by yourself could be dangerous, after all Konoha is never satisfied until the target they want dead is dead. So sit, and eat. And what is your name by the way?"

"Ermac...Satsuma. Fine...I'll eat. But don't expect me to kiss your ass or nothing." he said with a sigh of defeat.

"Show Orochimaru-sama some respect Satsuma!" Kidomaru harshly scolded.

"One: Don't call me Satsuma. Two: I'm not gonna show anyone respect till they give me respect. Three: You're six arms are cool." Ermac said sternly. Kidomaru was a little shocked at the last one, everytime people found out about his six arms, they always called him a freak or monster. But this kid, who he'd just yelled at, said they were cool...like it was nothing to him. It made him feel...good inside. _Maybe...he could be my friend?_

"Ermac, why were those Hunter-nin chasing you?" Orochimaru asked softly.

Ermac looked down at the ground, his mood change only noticed by Orochimaru, "Two years ago...I killed...my mother. They exiled me from the clan and my _father_ said I was to never be a part of the clan again. Then about a week later...something happened that made me decide to forsake that biased hellhole." he explained in a low voice, visibly upset just a tad.

"How did you acquire your coat and that sword?" Orochimaru asked stoicly, tilting his head to the side.

"The night I left the village I broke into my clan's compound and stole them. The coat belonged to one of the founding clan members, I stole it because I like the color and it looks cool. The sword is given to the heir of the clan, but when my father exiled me he said I no longer had the right to receive the sword. I got mad...and long story short, I took what was rightfully mine." he finished.

Tayuya was not shocked, but felt somewhat sympathetic for Ermac. She had a past as bad if not worse, and she could relate. "So, they're trying to kill you to keep secrets safe...fucking bastards." she said with anger lacing her words.

Ermac felt something inside him he hadn't felt in a long time, joy. Someone had heard his story, and not been disgusted with him. They seemed to accept him, and he felt good about that. "Well, my dream is to go back one day and kill the entire clan for what they did to me. What I went through...they didn't even care." he said tightening his grip on Aya. Tears threatening to invade his eyes.

_Good, he's got hate in his heart. Just need to cast the hook,_ Orochimaru thought with a grin. "Ermac, how would you like to join Otogakure? There you would be able to gain strength, and you would be accepted by everyone. Not only that, you would be safe." he asked, hoping to pull him into his evil hands and turn him into an obedient soldier.

Ermac thought for a minute on what Orochimaru offered. _Stupid bastard, I know all about you. You're just a power hungry evil man. But...I'll play along with you, once I'm done with my dream I'll take you out as well. Being the leader of Otogakure doesn't sound to bad._ He thought with a maturity rarely seen in someone his age. "I accept, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Ermac: So, whose ass do I get to kick first?

Tayuya: That would be me, and I'm gonna kick your ass!

Ermac: Your cute when you're angry.

Sakon: Ha!

Tayuya: S-shut up!

Naruto: Next time-The Blade Known As Aya!

Kidomaru: Hey, don't miss it!


	2. The Blade Known As Aya!

Hey guy's it's Yamato. Just thought I give another shout out to karea-chan. Keep up your lemons! Anyway, so now we'll see Ermac whip someone's ass. You'll notice that he has a lot of things about him taken from Virgil from DMC 3. Well, I like Virgil, so I thought I'd use some of his stuff.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this chicken sandwich.**

So...let's start the show.

* * *

**The Blade Known As Aya!**

Ermac kept his eyes open for any sort of ambush that could possibly await him as they entered the Hidden Sound Village. It took only about two days, but with Tayuya's mouth constantly saying "fuck this" or "shit that" he was glad they had finally arrived. But he didn't trust Orochimaru, not in the slightest. He'd heard stories about him, how he did inhumane experiments on people just to see if he could reproduce lost jutsu, or create new ones.

_And now he thinks he's got some new pawn to play with_, he thought with a scowl. "So, Orochimaru-sama when do I get to start training? Or what team I'll be put on?" he asked, keeping up his "respect" for the man.

Orochimaru turned his head towards the young prodigy, "Kukuku...oh Ermac, here in Oto before you start any training we have to test you first. And as for a team, if you pass the test then you'll most likely be working with the Sound Four on some of your missions. Of course, I think I know the perfect sensei for you and your skills." he explained with a grin.

_Ok...then all I have to do is pass this test_, Ermac pondered why he would need to pass some test. He'd taken out those Hunter-nin right in front of Orochimaru. But it didn't matter, and if he was able to work with the Sound Four...maybe he would finally have some friends.

Otogakure was truly a maze once you entered the real village. If one wasn't paying attention they'd probably wander for at least a month, if they didn't die first. Sakon turned to Ermac with a mixture of emotions on his face. Trying to sum up the soon to be shinobi, but at the same time watching him for any signs of betrayal. "So Ermac, I remember that you said something happened that caused you to leave Konoha. What exactly was it?" he asked, hoping to get information that he could use later.

Ermac stopped his looking around and stared blankly at Sakon, "You don't need to know. I left, and that's that." he said calmly.

Sakon's face was flushed with anger from Ermac's tone, "Listen, if you're going to be an Oto nin you need to learn to show respect to those of us who outrank you!" he yelled, even though Ermac was right behind him.

"Outrank? More like was easily manipulated. And you're just mad I hurt your brother." Ermac replied with a small grin.

"ENOUGH! Sakon, do not start another arguement. Ermac, do not let your tongue make such accusations in my presence again. Now, for your test Ermac...you shall spar with one of the Sound Four. If you win, you will be a full-fledged shinobi of Otogakure. If not...I'll kill you myself." Orochimaru said with malice.

Ermac was, for once, actually a little fearful at what he was just told. But...if he let his fear control his mind he would end up screwing up and possibly dead. That was something he didn't really want. "So who do I spar against?" he asked, keeping his voice clear and even.

Orochimaru closed his eyes in thought, and within seconds a smirk crossed his face. "You will face Tayuya, and just so you know anything is allowed...kukuku."

Ermac took notice of Tayuya's smirk as she stood opposite him, "Heh, just cause Orochimaru-sama has taken an interest in you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you fucker." she said with arrogance, not to mention rudely.

He could only smile at her, and take in her beauty. _Wait! I can't be thinking that right now. I've got to stay focused..on her...yeah. NO! Ok, so she's really cute..._really_ cute._ He thought, a deep blush crawling across his face. "I-I...don't want...you to g-go easy...on me." he stuttered, trying to make his blush go away.

Tayuya saw his blush, and couldn't stop herself from blushing too. _Hmph, look at him. Acting all badass before, but now he's blushing like crazy. I'm gonna kick this fucker's ass. Yeah, his...ass...WAIT WHAT?! Stop thinking like a pervert...though...he has a nice...NO!_ she thought, shaking her head to make _those_ ideas go away.

Orochimaru could see the blushes on the two and a smirk became plastered on his face like no other. It amused him that they so easily let their more inner emotions take over for those few seconds. "Ahh, but it's time to start so. Begin!" he shouted.

Tayuya cracked her knuckles and got into a stance. She allowed a small grin to crawl onto her face and with a light chuckle said, "So, how about I kick your ass in taijutsu first? Then we can get onto the rest of it, if there's anything left of you."

She ran at Ermac and drawing her fist back, attempted to punch his face in. However, before she even moved he had his Kenseigan activated and knew where she'd hit. He simply tilted his head to the side, avoiding her punch and bringing his knee up in response. When his knee connected Tayuya had her breath knocked out and she tried to put some ground between them. No such luck, as he unleashed a combo of punches to her gut, along with a roundhouse-kick to her face.

He didn't really want to hurt her, but he didn't want to die either. He stopped attacking her for a moment and dropped into the Satsuma open stance that allowed the body to respond to any attack and, with the Kenseigan, be able to strike back. "So, give up yet? I really don't want to hurt you." he said with concern.

Though he was saying it out of real care for her well-being, Tayuya didn't realize that. Thinking he was calling her weak, she growled in anger and activated her Curse Seal. "You faggot, I'm gonna rip your balls off!" she yelled charging him again, though more careful this time. She threw several shuriken in his direction, along with two kunai. But he knew where they'd go, and he easily avoided their paths. She tried a few punches, which he gracefully dodged as well. She would kick, and he would counter with a kick of his own. She'd punch and he'd dodge, but he didn't seem to want to counter-attack. Without thinking she tried to grab his throat, and he didn't take to well to that.

"Oh no you don't. Nice try though." he said, grabbing her left arm and pulling it behind her back. She tried to struggle, but he only applied more pressure. Then she saw an opening. He was focused on her arms and head, so she brought her leg up hard into his groin. She heard an agonizing yell of pain, and he released her arms. Since he was grabbing at his manhood in pain and trying to back away, she put her elbow hard into his face, sending him to the ground.

"I've got some friends for you to meet shithead, and they would love to play with you." Tayuya chided, biting her thumb and doing the necessary hand signs, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" When the smoke cleared Ermac saw three monsterous looking creatures, and it didn't take a genius to know they were powerful. She brought here flute to here lips and began to play. If it weren't for the fact they were sparring, Ermac would've liked to sit and listen to her play. The Doki started to stir, and Ermac immediately moved from his position. The Doki attacked the spot that he had previously occupied with great speed despite their large size.

He was able to dodge their blows, but barely. He was still in pain from Tayuya's kick to his groin, and he wished the curse that was the low blow was never invented. _Damn women, always going for the cheap, easy way to win_. He thought, narrowly escaping the Doki with the club. "Ok Tayuya, I didn't want to use this. But you've forced my hand." he said as the Doki with the club came at him again. He side-stepped the club and pulled Aya from her scabbard and struck the club. The club split in half and the Doki's hands flew into the air. Ermac used this opening to diagonally slash the Doki, and in a flash of light from the sword it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

_No way! He broke it's club and took it out with ONE slice. This fucker, he's more than I can handle_. Tayuya thought nervously. She kept playing though, she wouldn't give in no matter what. She was strong, and as long as she could draw in breath she would stand her ground. She commanded her remaining two Doki to strike him at the same time. They jumped at Ermac, who simply stood there. At first she smirked, thinking she would crush him and win. But at the last second his feet seemed to glide across the ground (A/N: Picture as if he was on ice.) and with a spin, he brought his sword horizonally against the two Doki, slicing and destroying both at the same time.

Ermac turned towards Tayuya with a scowl, "I like you, but I _don't_ like being kicked in the nuts. I don't know where you thought that was smart, but it wasn't. Now..." he said rushing towards her and bringing Aya down on her head. Before he got the chance to possibly hurt her however, Orochimaru was suddenly in-between them, his hands clapped together over Aya's blade.

He chuckled lightly, though he didn't let go of Aya, "Kukuku...very good Ermac. No one has been able to do what you did just now to Tayuya's Doki. I'm _quite_ impressed with your skills. So I, the Otokage, wish to give you this. You are now a Genin of Otogakure no Sato." he said letting go of Aya and handing Ermac a Sound hitai-ate.

Ermac stared at the hitai-ate for a minute before putting it on. Since he had long hair, he wanted to keep it out of the way. So he ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back with a few backward spikes (A/N: Think Virgil from Devil May Cry 3). "Thank you Orochimaru-sama." he said. He then turned to Tayuya and extended his hand, "I enjoyed our spar Tayuya-chan, we have to do it again sometime."

Tayuya looked at him with a scowl, not taking his hand, "Whatever shithead, and don't call me Tayuya-_chan_." she said angrily, obviously still mad about the way the match went.

Jirobo frowned at Tayuya as he and the others approached from the sidelines, "You shouldn't use language like that, it's not like a lady." he said.

Tayuya growled at him, and added a glare for measure, "Shut the fuck up fatass! I'll talk however the fuck I feel like talking!." she said, storming off towards her room.

Ermac turned his gaze from Tayuya to Jirobo and was shocked to say the least. Jirobo was crying, and shaking angrily. "I'm NOT FAT! Why does she always have to call me that?!" he said, clenching his fists till they felt like they would bleed.

"I don't think you're fat." Ermac said, moving to stand next to Jirobo, who just gave him a surprised glance. "You see...you may have fat _on_ you. But I don't see how I can call you fat since everyone's different. I can't call you fat because I have no set standered of what the human form is supposed to be because of my previous statement. So don't let her get to you...you aren't fat Jirobo." he finished, putting out his fist in Jirobo's direction.

Jirobo tapped his fist into Ermacs, and with a smile, "Thanks man, can...can we be friends?" he asked.

Ermac gave a small grin back at the large boy, "Sure man, we can be friends." he replied.

Before they got the chance to go off and do something however, Kabuto approached the two. "Ermac, Orochimaru-sama wishes your presence." he said, motioning him to follow.

As the two left, Kidomaru and Sakon gave glances at each other, both knowing the unspoken words between them. Kidomaru was the first to speak, "He's going to get Orochimaru's gift isn't he?"

Sakon nodded, "Then he'll be one of us truly." he answered, though their was hesitation.

Kidomaru could only shake his head, "Look...I know that the curse seal boosts power, but he doesn't really need it. He beat Tayuya in her first level, and there's no telling what he could do with a curse seal. Plus...he could die." he stressed. _He accepted me..._

Sakon merely stared at the ground.

_Orochimaru's Throne Room_

"Ermac, do you know why I've called you here, away from the others?" Orochimaru asked.

Ermac shook his head slowly, "Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to almost kill Tayuya?" he asked.

Orochimaru chuckled at the question, "Kukuku...no that's not it. Your performance was most satisfying, but I have something to give you." he said, and before Ermac knew what happened Orochimaru had extended his neck and bit him. Once he let go, a curse seal in the shape of three hollow ovals appeared on the right side of his neck. "If you survive this, then you'll have a powerful new weapon in your arsenal Ermac-kun...hahahahaha."

Before Ermac could say anything he faded into darkness, and collapsed.

Kabuto emerged from the shadows with curiosity, "Which curse seal did you give him Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru turned his gaze to the young medic-nin, "Oh...the one that fits him the best. I gave him the Curse Seal of Darkness." he said laughing manically.

_Later_

Tayuya sat on her bed staring at the wall for what seemed like the tenth time in five minutes. She hated the fact Ermac had beaten her, even when she used her curse seal. _That bastard...I don't even know if he was going all out or not. And the worse part is he's...cute..._she thought. Though she really _didn't_ want to admit it she knew it was true. _Especially when he pulled his hair back_. Before she could relieve her stress by playing her flute she heard a knock at the door. "Who the fuck is it?" she asked.

"It's me, we need to talk." Sakon's voice called from the other side.

Tayuya grudgingly made her way to the door and almost ripped it off, "What do you want freak?" she asked.

Sakon ignored her comment for the time, "Earlier I saw Kabuto carrying Ermac to his room down the hall. He had a curse seal, but the worst part is...he was shaking pretty bad. Worse than normal when someone receives one." he explained quickly.

Tayuya was more than mad, "SO?! Why are you bothering me with this?"

"Because I think you should try being nice. If he lives...there's no telling how strong he'll be." Sakon retorted.

Before Tayuya had a chance to tell Sakon to fuck off, the two shinobi felt a massive surge of dark power coming from Ermac's room. He'd survived the curse seal.

"Well, here's hoping he won't kill everything." Ukon said, suddenly awake from the power.

The door to his room blew down the hall with a flash of light, and with that Ermac slowly stumbled out. Aya in hand, not even sheathed having just sliced the door, and his body surrounded by purple chakra. His curse seal's markings covering his face and most of his body. "Orochimaru! What have you done!" he screamed.

Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya noticed they were shivering just a little, Ermac's killer intent filling the hall like flood water. Jirobo and Kidomaru emerged from their rooms and were shocked as well. Before anyone could say anything however, Orochimaru appeared, admiring the work of his curse seal. "Kukuku...Ermac-kun you look fantastic. You've survived the curse seal, so don't you want to thank me? I'm giving you the power to destroy your clan like you asked."

Ermac's curse seal advanced furthur onto his body after Orochimaru said that, "No...I didn't want this. I didn't NEED it. You...you're trying to brainwash me like the others! You son of a bitch!" he screamed. With speed the others had only seen from Jonin, Ermac closed the gap between himself and Orochimaru, impaling his sword into the sannin's heart. However, a second later it turned out to be an Earth Clone. The real Orochimaru was behind Ermac, Kusanagi in hand, ready to kill him. Ermac drove his foot back into Orochimaru's stomach, catching him off guard. He then tried to impale him again.

Orochimaru outright laughed at the situation. All he had to do was keep Ermac busy, test his power, and wait for him to pass out. He side-stepped Aya, and batted it away with the Kusanagi. Even though Ermac's Kenseigan was activated, Orochimaru felt no worries. The boy was juiced with the curse seal's power, all he had to do was dodge and block every strike. Though he admitted he didn't know if Ermac knew any other jutsu, he still didn't worry. After blocking a strike that was aimed for his neck, Orochimaru put about ten feet between them. But that didn't seem to faze the boy. Pulling Aya close to his shouldar, and putting chakra into her, he yelled as loud as possible. "**Satsuma style: Heaven's Dance Jutsu!**" Aya seemed to darken, then glow with a small blue hue. Ermac swung it in Orochimaru's direction, letting it leave his hands mind-swing. The sword twirled towards Orochimaru, who was simply going to side-step it. But he noticed the blade suddenly change direction as he did, and head straight for his head.

"Shit. I've never encountered this jutsu before." he said surprised. The hallway was small and compact, not much room to maneuver out of the blade's path. So he did the next best thing, having seen enough of Ermac's power, he rushed past the sword and with a chakra enhanced fist, laid the boy out cold with a punch to the stomach. Aya suddenly fell to the floor with a loud _clank_, apparently it needed Ermac to be conscious to keep it's target.

The Sound Four looked on as a mixture of emotions crossed their faces. Shock, awe, fear, anger, concern, and for Tayuya, the smallest hint of lust. "Is...h-he gonna be ok Orochimaru-sama?" she asked, her tough exterior blown away from all the things that had just happened.

Orochimaru smirked slightly as he turned to face the Sound Four, "He'll be fine. When he wakes up he will have control over his curse seal. And he will start training to use it like you all have immediately. Sashine-sensei will be teaching him ninjutsu, while you will all begin learning barrier jutsu. Now, you should all get some rest...kukuku."

In Ermac's mind, images and faces flashed through him that he longed to forget. A mob of people, a drunk man that took him to his home, his clan, his father. But one he wished to keep, a boy that was two years younger than him. The boy had blonde hair and whisker marks on his face. _Naruto...

* * *

_

Ermac: Some bad stuff happened to me. I just want the pain to go away.

Tayuya: Maybe if you talk about it...

Ermac: Just...leave me alone.

Jirobo: But you're our friend.

Ukon: Yeah, we just want to help.

Ermac: But...it's so hard to even think about.

Naruto: Next time-A Past Revealed! Ermac's Pain, And Friend's Healing!

Sound Four: Oto nin stick together.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I think it's good, but I could've done better possibly. So, please read and review! Yamato signing out!**


	3. A Past Revealed!

Yamato here. Don't know how many people are reading this. Lots I hope. So, now we see our mysterious and powerful protagonists' past revealed. I know the Sound Four are a bit OOC, but they're only ten after all. Once this chapter is done, next will be his training with some jutsu and the curse seal. Then we'll skip ahead a bit, and let the ErmacxTayuya start for real. Warning, dark themes, death, and rape. You've been warned.

* * *

**A Past Revealed! Ermac's Pain, And Friends's Healing!**

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. The room was dark, but Ermac could sense the others in the room. The Sound Four, what they were doing was beyond him. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his neck kept him from doing so.

He moved his hand to where it hurt, fingering his curse seal. Then...he remembered. "Orochimaru...why did you do this? You teme." he said, though he already knew why.

"Hey, you've been out for a while. Are you hungry?" Sakon asked, getting Ermac's attention.

"Kinda, but what are you guys doing here?" he asked, still rubbing his neck.

Tayuya snorted and gave him a hard look, "We were worried about you shithead. After you went crazy and attacked Orochimaru-sama, well you've been moaning in your sleep. Having nightmares?" she said, shifting in her chair.

Ermac looked down at his sword, which Kidomaru had handed him while Tayuya was talking. He had been having _that_ nightmare. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." he said not looking at them.

Ukon then took the time to leave his brother and sat down in a chair of his own. He sighed heavily and shook his head, "Look, I can understand that you've had a terrible past. But if you don't talk about it, well you'll die on the inside. Trust us, we know." he said, not taking his eyes of the upset boy.

Ermac drew in a large breath, held it for a minute, then slowly let it out. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, trying not to look at them.

"If you keep all your problems in you won't be happy. We're Oto shinobi, we look out for each other, even if we don't show it sometimes." Jirobo said firmly, trying to get him to open up.

With a quick sigh, Ermac finally looked up. "Fine, but you won't like it." he said. He rose from the bed, almost falling over as he did, and motioned for them to follow him. He led the group to the room where he'd had his spar with Tayuya, not stopping until they'd reached the very center of the room.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kidomaru asked looking around the room, which was empty save them.

"You wanted to know." he said matter-of-factly. Before they could ask another question, he activated his Kenseigan and began doing hand signs. "**Satsuma style: Deja Vu Jutsu!**" he yelled. The room around the group began changing, and within seconds they stood on the streets of Konoha.

"W-What the hell is this, a genjutsu?" Sakon asked, taken aback by the sudden change in their environment.

Ermac turned to the others with a small grin on his face. "Yup, and only those with the Kenseigan can do it. Out of the handful of jutsu I know, I only know two genjutsu and this is one of'em." he said proudly.

Tayuya, being the genjutsu specialist she was, had never heard of this jutsu before. It _intrigued_ her to say the least. "How does it work? If you don't mind me asking." she said, watching all the people walk around as if they weren't there.

"As it's name suggests, I'm able to see an event from a person's past. I can use this on myself or anyone I target, and I can let whoever I want see the event depicted. The way it works is that we are not _actually_ moving about. When I cast the genjutsu, it forms into a sphere around those I wish and we all stand in a dream-like state." he explained, as he moved out of the way of a civilian. "Since we are all in the sphere, our minds all experience this at once. These people can't see us, hear us, touch us, or anything. After all, they're only a memory. But try not to walk into them, not only does it force my concentration a bit of extra work...but if feels weird, so don't." he added, avoiding another passerby.

Tayuya was ecstatic, this genjutsu was awesome in her opinion. If only for a second, she wished she had Ermac's Kekkei Genkei, but only for a second. "So, where are we going first?"

"This way, try to keep up." Ermac replied, running in the direction of a large mansion at the end of the street. The others followed, albeit at a slower pace trying to avoid running into people. When they had caught up to Ermac, Tayuya was about to give him a piece of her mind, but he held his hand up to silence them. With that he pointed towards two figures in a courtyard.

One of the figures was a tall woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She had light green hair, almost the shade of Ermac's, and silky colored skin. Her kimono was dark red, and clearly meant for battle. Most interesting though, was the sword on the woman's back. It was a zweihander, and the blade had the kanji for "family" engraved into it.

The other figure, well...it didn't take them long to figure out who it was. The green hair and o-katana was unmistakable. It was Ermac.

"This was two years ago. And that's my mother." he said answering their unspoken question.

"She's beautiful." Tayuya whispered without thinking. The rest of the Sound Four turned to her with shock.

"Pay her no heed. Just pay attention to them. It's about to happen." Ermac said stoically.

_With young Ermac and his mother_

Ermac panted heavily as he tried to strike his mother. The training she was giving him was working, there was no doubt about that, but she said that she wouldn't teach him some new technique with Aya unless she could hit him. And so far...well, he hadn't been able to do that.

Luna wanted to laugh at her son. Not in a mocking way, but from the look on his face and the way he'd been coming at her for the last two hours like some crazed beast. His form, though good for his age, was sloppy and not coordinated. After about the first hour of their spar, he'd disregarded the taijutsu stance she'd taught him that would allow him and Aya to strike with no loss of motion. _But he has to get impatient again,_ she thought.

Hell, the entire time she didn't even have to pull Nuova from her back to defend herself. "Ermac, if you can't hit me in the next five minutes then I won't teach you the **Dark Slayer Jutsu** until you've made Chuunin. So if I were you, I'd come up with a plan, and I'd come up with it fast." she threatened. She knew her son could do it, he just wasn't trying.

"W-What! But, that's so far away!" he cried out.

"Then you'd better hit me." she retorted. She had to get her son to _think_, otherwise he'd end up dead on his first mission.

Ermac composed himself and tried to come up with a way to hit his mom. _Maybe...if I put her in _that_ jutsu then I can get her off guard for a second_, he thought. Without hesitation, he quickly did a few hand signs. Though in his rush, he didn't notice that one of the signs was slightly off, turning it into a completely different hand sign. "**Dark Fog Jutsu!**" he yelled. But the fog didn't come, instead the area around them darkened as if the sun had been destroyed.

To make matters worse, Ermac had cast the genjutsu on himself. Tayuya and the rest of the Sound Four saw this clearly, but it was apparent that the younger Ermac didn't know what he'd done.

"Mom? Where are you, and what's going on?" he asked a bit worried. He saw her in the darkness however, and sighed with relief. He started to walk towards her when all of the sudden she was struck down with a sword. Falling to the ground, dead. "MOM!"

The murderer stood over his kill, like some hunter that had shot ten deer, smile plastered across his face. "Oh, did I kill your dear _mommy_? I'm _so_ sorry." he chided as he twirled his sword in his hand.

Ermac felt something he'd never felt before, and it wouldn't be till later that he discovered what it was, blind rage. "**I'LL KILL YOU!**" he screamed, pulling Aya from her scabbard and slicing downward. The slice, laced with chakra, flew off the sword and into the direction of the killer. It missed however, and the man simply laughed.

"You'll never avenge your dear mother if you are weak." the man mocked, slowly walking towards Ermac.

Ermac charged the man, slicing at him furiously without missing a beat. The man skillfully dodged all of the attacks, blocking only a few, and not striking back yet. This angered Ermac even more, and he tried grabbing the man. He managed to grab ahold of his wrist, but the hold was soon reversed and Ermac's arm was twisted behind his back. "Why...WHY?" he screamed. He aimlessly slammed his foot down, and it connected with the man's own foot.

What happened next, Ermac remembered, seemed to take forever. When the man let go Ermac wildly swung Aya around, catching the man diagonally from shouldar to hip. The young Ermac sliced the man at least twenty more times before impaling his stomach.

"What...have you done?" the man weakly spat. Upon saying this, Ermac angrily thrust Aya into the man's gut a little further. The man coughed up more blood than he thought possible and fell to the ground, Aya still in his stomach.

"I said I was going to kill you, and I will." the young Ermac growled with hatred. He kneeled beside the man's head, grabbed a handful of hair, and with a strength enhancing technique his father had taught him, began punching the man in his cheek over and over. Relentless, each strike laced with more anger than before, the assault went on for about two minutes.

Ermac felt a pang of joy when he felt the man's cheek bone break, but that didn't stop him. He kept hitting and hitting. He wouldn't stop, not yet. Suddenly, the darkness around them began disappating and the sun shown once more. He looked in the direction of his mother's body, only to find it wasn't there. Angrily he looked down at the man he'd probably already beat to death, and what he saw almost made him collapse.

The Sound Four all gasped, but Ermac didn't even seem fazed. Either it was because he wasn't looking, or because he'd seen this more times than he could count. The young Ermac was not kneeling next to a man who had just killed his mom. He was kneeling next to his mother's bloody and beaten body.

"No...no no no no no. NO! Mother, I...I'm...I-I don't know what happened. I s-saw you a-and then all that s-stuff. And I fought that g-guy...and I just...PLEASE DON'T DIE!" he screamed, caressing her beaten head.

"Ermac, I know...I know. You accidentally cast a genjutsu on yourself. The **Inner Fear Jutsu** to be precise, and I'd say your worst fear was to loss your mom huh?" she said calmly, despite bleeding all over. Not to mention that Aya was still impaled in her stomach.

The tears were now flowing from Ermac like a faucet, along with muffled crys of sorrow. "Please don't die mom. I didn't mean to." he choked.

Luna slowly cupped her son's chin in her hand, looking at him with tear filled eyes. She was going to die, nothing short of the sannin Tsunade could save her. "Shh, it's ok Ermac. Promise me, that one day you'll be a strong shinobi and you'll fight to protect those that you care about, ok?" she asked, her world darkening just a little.

Ermac nodded quickly, he would do whatever she asked right now. "I promise mom. I'll protect them, and fight for them. I'll never sway from the path I'm on, I promise." he said, still crying uncontrollably.

"Good, good. Listen...in the room where all the swords are kept, in front of the alter that Aya rested in, under the floor, there is a scroll with jutsu specifically for that sword. I hereby give it's ownership to you my son. Study it, and train hard...fulfill...y-your...destiny...one day...Er...mac." she said weakly, until finally, her world went black. And she was one with the darkness.

Tayuya felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, and try as she might she couldn't hold them back. She was a rough and tumble, foul-mouthed, maybe even a bit perverted, bitch. But she couldn't handle this. Her own mother had been killed before her very eyes, and it was painful to see that. She couldn't possibly imagine what Ermac felt when he accidentally killed his own mother. "Ermac...I'm sorry for your loss." she said quietly to herself.

Ermac turned his gaze to the Sound Four, eyes red with a few tears. "You'll never guess what happened next." he said pointing to a man in a red coat similar to his blue one. It was his father.

"You...y-you_ demon_! You've killed my wife! LEAVE NOW!" Ermac's father screamed, pulling his nodachi, Sole, from his back, preparing to kill his son.

Fearing for his life, Ermac grabbed Aya and ran out of the compound. Into the streets of Konoha, hoping he wouldn't be killed, yet begging death to take him.

"It gets worse." Ermac said stoically, doing a few hand signs. The scene seemed to change to the front of the compound they were at, only it was night. "This was four days later."

The young Ermac who had killed his mother approached the entrance slowly, only to be blocked by two guards. "You are not welcome here murderer." one of them commanded.

Ermac lowered his head in pain. He needed to talk to his father, and he needed a place to sleep. "I really need to get in. I _have_ to talk to father. Please." he begged.

The other guard snorted, "Not a chance in hell. Suono has said you are not to enter this place. He also said you are henceforth exiled from this clan."

Ermac's heart felt as if it had somehow exploded. His father had exiled him?

The two guards exchanged looks, then nods. "Now you'll get what you deserve." they said.

Ermac suddenly noticed a mob of people had snaked their way between the two guards and the surrounding area. He was trapped. Most of them were Satsuma, he could tell from their robes and the weapons each carried. They had come to take revenge on the demon who killed Luna.

One of the aggressors picked up a rock about the size of a man's fist and chunked it at Ermac's head. It connected with a sickening thud, "You monster! You killed Luna, now feel the pain you caused her." he screamed.

Ermac and the others watched with grim faces as the young Ermac was beaten by the mob. Most had resorted to just continuously hitting and kicking him whereever they could. One of them however had gauntlets and greaves as his weapon, and he procedded to beat Ermac with those. About a minute later, the group of Oto nin watching heard a few cracks. The young Ermac clutched his ribs in pain, as well as his left leg. It was obvious they were broken.

The beating continued for several more minutes, all of which Sakon felt he would be sick if he didn't turn away. When the crowd was finally satisfied with their work, they started to go home. Ermac laid on the ground, crying silently as a man stumbled from a nearby street.

"This is the worst." Ermac warned, though the others made no objection. The man was drunk, it didn't take a Kage to know that. He studied Ermac's broken body for a minute, then picked him up bridal style.

Kidomaru's curiousity got the best of him this time, "Ermac, what is he gonna do?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

Ermac stared at the ground as they followed, "Something I don't want to speak of." he replied. Kidomaru took that with a grain of salt.

The drunk man brought Ermac into his home and carefully sat him down on the bed. "You sure got some bad injuries there. Let's see what we can do." he said with an alcoholic belch.

The Sound Four watched quietly as things went downhill from there. The man attended to Ermac's injuries as best he could, but they noticed he was drinking more and more alcohol by the minute. They also noticed that when the man made Ermac a drink he put a pill in it, and they knew instantly what was going to happen. After all, it was a date rape pill.

The young Ermac however, was not as attentive. After gulping down the drink and thanking the man for his kindness, he held his head. It felt dizzy, and he felt totally out of it. The pill, whatever it was, worked incredibly fast. With the eight year old distracted, the pedophile pulled out his erected flesh from his pants, motioning for Ermac to come near.

The boy did so, still incoherent, and simply stared at the member. "What are you doing?" he asked, he was far gone.

"Open your mouth boy." the man said sickly. When Ermac managed to shake his head in defiance, the man backhanded him hard. Before he had a chance even recover from the blow, the man grabbed his hair and forced him down onto the flesh.

That was the last straw, Jirobo and Ukon both threw up. No longer able to take what they were seeing. After a few minutes of the forced sucking of the man's member, Ermac was thrown onto the bed stomach-first. The man ripped his cloths off, and for about thirty minutes, raped Ermac.

"OK STOP! Can we leave now?" Tayuya screamed. Completely gone was her tough exterior, now replaced with an emotionally upset young girl.

Ermac nodded his head, and did a few hand signs. "There is one more thing." he said, as the scene changed again. The sun was setting on Konoha, and were it not for what they'd seen just a few seconds ago, the Oto nin might have smiled at the peacefullness.

"What are we going to see this time?" Jirobo asked, visibly shaken by the rape of the young Ermac.

"That which has made me strive to do what's right." Ermac said cryptically. Before they had a chance to press further, the figure of young Ermac walked down the street. His face and eyes devoid of any humanity or emotion. But you couldn't blame him.

Ermac walked down the street think about what happened to him just two days ago. It was hazy, but he couldn't forget. _That man...he...raped me._ he thought. A few tears involuntarily falling down his face. "And what's worse is not a single person will listen to me when I try to tell them." he said to himself. Just then he was knocked to the ground by a small boy who was running at top speed.

The boy fell next to him with a thud, grabbing his head to try and make it not hurt. "Gomen gomen. I-I didn't see you there." the little boy said terrified.

Ermac looked to the boy, and immediately noticed his blonde hair and whisker marks. It was the kid everyone seemed to hate. Ermac of course knew why. Six years ago, this kid was born. Six years ago, the Kyuubi attacked. As long as Ermac could remember, people were mean to this boy. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. "It's fine. You're Naruto right?" he asked, not getting up from his sitting position.

Naruto slightly stepped back, afraid he was going to be hit by another villager. "Y-Yes." he said, shaking horribly.

Ermac looked at the boy with sympathy, "Why were you running?" he asked.

Before Naruto could answer, a mob of people arrived and surrounded the two. Many had weapons in their hand, anything they could use to beat Naruto. Bottles, bricks, rocks, rakes, kunai, metal bars, all for that purpose. "We've found you demon! This time we'll beat you till you can't walk, and as an added bonus, we get Luna's killer as well." the leader of the mob shouted, earning cheers of approval from the crowd.

Naruto was now trembling beyond belief. He had been caught, and now he was going to be hurt _bad_. However, Ermac had different plans. "Don't worry Naruto, I won't let them hurt you." he said stoically. Pulling Aya from her scabbard, he started slicing at the mob, all while gracefully moving in a circle around Naruto. After he had made a complete circle, he spun and faced Naruto. With a quick _swish_, he started sheathing Aya, slow and methodically. He paused just before fully sheathing her, and with a grin, finished with a hard _click_. Slowly, all the people around them began bleeding uncontrollably, and they all fell to the ground...most in various pieces.

Naruto was both amazed and frightened. Would this kid hurt him too? "You're safe now. You'd best get home though, ANBU may be by soon. And I wouldn't want you getting blamed for what I did." Ermac said softly.

"T-Thanks nii-san!" Naruto shrieked, hugging Ermac with strength that would rival Gai's.

Ermac smiled at the small six year old, "You're welcome otouto. Oh, and if they do ask...tell them the Demon of the Satsuma Clan has taken his first step at revenge. And they will pay for what they've done to me, as well as the rest of the village for hurting my otouto. Now...get home." he said, not wanting Naruto to be blamed at all. Naruto nodded and ran off in the direction he'd been going before bumping into Ermac.

The environment around them started disappearing, slow at first, until they were in the training room. "Well, there you have it. You asked, and you received." Ermac said brushing tears from his eyes. No matter how much of a badass he was, or how big a "demon", he was still human.

The Sound Four said nothing, they only stood by his side. Comforting him till he stopped crying, Tayuya had actually grabbed ahold of him and stroked his hair gently. "Shh, it's ok. Let it out, you need to. We're here for you, always. And if it'll help...we'll follow you to hell and back." she said sweetly, very much out of her regular attitude.

"Damn right." the others all agreed at once.

Ermac cried for another hour before he finally stopped. Looking at his friends, he could only smile. "Thank you. I...I guess, you guys are the family I needed. Better than my real family." he whispered.

Sakon genuinely smile along with Ukon, "Family...I like that." he said as they all left, now closer than when they entered the room.

* * *

Ermac: So, you're my sensei?

Sashine: Mnhm. And we're gonna train till we drop.

Ermac: Really? Well can you teach me these along with whatever you're teaching?

Sashine: These jutsu...they're for the sword right?

Ermac: Yes...

Sashine: Ok! If you want to collapse faster that's fine with me!

Naruto: Next time- Sashine-sensei, Wisdom And Weirdness!

Jirobo: I can't believe you got stuck with him.

Sound Four: Yeah.

Ermac: Hey, I'll let anyone train me if it's for free!

**So, what did you think! I know I'm getting hits. So could people PLEASE review! It's not to much to ask, can't you just put like two words in? At least then I can get some opinions. Oh, and sorry for the delay, been busy.**


	4. Sashinesensei! Wisdom And Weirdness!

Sashine-sensei! Wisdom and Weirdness!

The morning was slowly eating at Ermac's sanity. After getting breakfast and saying a quick hello to the Sound Four, he began waiting for his mysterious sensei at one of the training grounds. He didn't know what to expect of whoever it would be, though he was sure that he or she would most likely be powerful since Orochimaru-teme had personally assigned this Jonin to him. But that was the other thing that plagued his mind. Did Orochimaru-teme pick this Jonin to try and break his willpower?

Was this Jonin there to soften Ermac up so Orochimaru could use the Curse Seal's mind destroying powers to their fullest? _He or she could be here _just_ to teach me...I need at lot of training if I plan to kill them. But..._the youth's hand went to Aya's hilt, _whoever it is, if they try anything funny..._He let the threat hang in his mind, after all it wouldn't do him any good to get worked up just by thinking to himself. "I gotta stay calm, can't let that get to me."

"Let what get to you?" A voice behind him chimed.

Having been highly startled by the voice, Ermac's instincts took over and he swung Aya horizontally into whoever it was. He was surprised however when two halves of a log fell to the ground instead of a body. "Substitution..." Keeping his guard up, he looked around for any sign of another person. The feeling of cold metal against his neck made his heart skip a beat, small beads of sweat forming across his forehead.

"Well I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to be as good as Orochimaru described. Yeah...I can work with you." The voice said, though it sounded more serious than before. The kunai was slowly lifted from his neck, which prompted Ermac to let out the breath he was holding. Ermac turned to uncover the identity of his "attacker", he expected a tall man, with a battle-scarred face, and for some reason hair like Orochimaru's.

Nope, not even close. The man was of average height, he looked to be somewhere between 28-33, with dark silver hair reaching his upper back. He was wearing a black Jonin vest over a black and white robe-like outfit, black sandles, and black gloves. "Let me guess, Sashine-sensei?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The man smiled brightly, locking his hands behind his head. "Yup. Name's Sashine Masura, and I've been assigned to be your sensei. I'm a little disappointed that you couldn't sense me before I startled you, but I'll get over it. Now..." His face and tone turned serious once more. "Let's begin your training."

Ermac bowed to his new sensei, having gained some respect for the man. "Hai Sashine-sensei." Sashine dropped into a defensive stance, Ermac took this as a sign to drop into an offensive one.

"First I want to get a feel of your Taijutsu. Do not use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, otherwise you fail. And remember, sometimes a ninja must adapt in order to survive." Sashine explained, his cryptic statement in the open and the first lesson of their sensei-seito relationship in progress.

Ermac nodded, then activated his Kenseigan. Rushing forward, he shot his fist towards Sashine's face. His fist was dodged with ease, while Sashine drew back a fist of his own. He ducked under the fist, grabbed Sashine's wrist, and swung at Sashine again. Somehow Sashine was able to bow his head, causing Ermac's fist to hit the top of Sashine's skull.

"Fuck that hurt!" Ermac's hand throbbed with pain, but he had to continue. He jumped to avoid being swept off his feet, quickly attacking with a 180 spin-kick. Sashine blocked the kick, grabbed Ermac's leg, and slammed him into the ground. Before he had the chance to let go, Ermac used the momentum to pivot on his hand. With the extra motion, Ermac delivered a hard kick to his sensei's left cheek. His sensei temporarily stunned, he punched his stomach four times, then aimed his next punch for Sashine's right cheek.

Seemingly unaffected by any of Ermac's attacks, Sashine twisted, thereby putting extra force into his next attack, and met Ermac's fist with his own. The fists connected with a loud _smack_, Sashine being the stronger of the two merely shook his hand to eliminate the small tinge of pain. Ermac however, was in the same boat as before. His hand hurt worse than the other one did, add to the fact that his sensei was uninjured at all made him worry. _What do I do? I probably won't be able to move my hand for at least a minute or two..._ his thoughts were interupted by his sensei's leg in his ribs. Quickly grabbing Sashine's leg, he swept the other off the ground. He leapt back to catch his breath and try to let his hand heal.

Sashine rose from the ground with an unexpected grin on his face. "Pretty impressive for your age. But don't think it's over yet."

Ermac watched the outline of Sashine move towards him, after it punched, so did Sashine. Seeing this, he was able to wrap his arm around Sashine's. Without a moment to lose Ermac jumped in the air, and with every ounce of strength he could muster, swung his foot across his sensei's face.

Sashine truly stumbled from that kick, but he retaliated with a powerful side-kick to Ermac's chest. With some space between the two, he decided it was time to move onto the next phase. "Good kick Ermac. Now try this on for size. **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu**!" Once the handseals were finished, he opened his mouth and shot a lightning dragon at Ermac.

Ermac jumped out of the dragon's path, but was more surprised that his sensei had used Ninjutsu. Wasn't this supposed to be a Taijutsu match? He was about to yell at his sensei, when he heard another jutsu being called. "**Fire Style: Wall Of Flames Jutsu**!" To his left and right, fire appeared. He was trapped, with a clear path from him to Sashine. There must have been a reason for his sensei using jutsu, and he needed to figure out a plan to counter it. His options were limited, and his info was not much either. He couldn't jump over the fire since it was too high, and it was not the best idea to charge right into the fire. Ahead of him was Sashine of course. The choice of clashing head-on with his sensei was dangerous, with Sashine using jutsu against him it would be suicidal. _Fuck me hard, I can't do anything! Tells me I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but that ninjas have to adapt sometimes. Then I get stuck in this fucking situation, well how the hell do...I...adapt...wait! Adapt, that's it!_ The message finally became clear, or at least he hoped it did.

Sashine decided to bring the match to an end, part of him hoped Ermac had figured out what to do. He went through a few seals before taking a deep breath, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Ermac sped forward, this time with a plan. Reaching out to somewhere beyond the flames, he called Aya to his hand. The sword obeyed his call, and he had just enough time to pour chakra into the blade. "**Dark Death Slice Jutsu**!" The chakra slice flew into the fireball, both jutsu destroying each other on impact. He continued running and focused more chakra into Aya, "**Blade Of Judgement Jutsu**." Aya's blade grew in length, though it still weighted the same, and was aimed at Sashine. Sashine jumped back to avoid the deadly blade, which pierced the ground in an explosion of grass and dirt. Soon Ermac had caught up with Sashine, and was now trying to cut him to pieces.

Sashine blocked every strike with his kunai, and managed to avoid every attempt to impale him. His student had figured it out, and for once he was having fun. Well, as much fun as you get from being relentlessly assaulted by an enraged ninja. _This kid is gonna be a blast to teach. Hell, maybe he'll be better than Kimi-whoa!_ Somehow he had put his foot in the hole made from Ermac's **Blade Of Judgement Jutsu**, and while distracted thinking to himself, lost his balance. The feeling of cold, yet strangely warm, metal against his neck made him smirk. "Well, I lost. However, take a look at your neck."

Ermac looked at where his sensei was pointing and his already pale skin lost even more color. On both sides of his neck, one on his juggular, the other on his Curse Seal, were explosive tags. His sensei had managed to attach them while on the defensive. "Fuck." That was all Ermac could say to his situation.

"You've achieved victory at the cost of your own life. You're dead before you even realize it." Sashine's smirk changed to a smile as he removed the tags. "The outcome of the fight is now a draw. However, you figured out the lesson that I'd secrectly given you, so you pass."

Ermac sheathed Aya and felt sweat pour down his face, relived that the match was finally over. "So, I'm guessing the point of this was adaptation when I had circumstancial problems right?" Ermac asked, hoping he got at least part of it right.

"Not exactly. You see, I told you not to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but I didn't tell you that I was going to use them. Sometimes during a mission, you may be given false or incorrect information. For example, you've been given an assassination mission. The target is in his office, and intel you and your team has recieved states that he only has fifteen guards, and that only one of those guards has ninja training. Now, upon arrival at the target's location, a quick survey reveals that all fifteen guards are ninja. It turns out the intel was correct at the time it was recieved, but became invalid by the time your team arrived. Since you are only in a three-man squad, believing the resistance to not be any trouble, your chances of success have just dropped severely." Sashine explained, allowing Ermac to process the information.

"So what can you do in this situation sensei?" Ermac asked timidly.

Sashine closed his eyes in thought, "Well, you have a few options. You can put the teams safety as a priority and abort the mission. The three of you can attack each guard one at a time, which could work, but it has the risk of death and/or the target escaping. The three of you can split up to cover more ground, but if any of you encounter a ninja too powerful to defeat you could be killed and the mission compromised. Depending on who the team consists of, more options may become available. The purpose of this lesson Ermac, is that if the situation leaves you...basically fucked in the ass, then you have to adapt in order to live to the next day. No matter how important the mission seems, the lives of you and your team are far more important." he finished, making it clear that he valued the lives of his team more than the success of his mission.

Ermac nodded in understanding, but a thought lingered in his mind. "Sashine-sensei, does that mean I should always be looking for the option that best suits the team?"

"Yes. In the future, you yourself may have to sacrifice things to keep the team alive. It's a hard choice, but the choice should be the right one. Now...how about I teach you a new jutsu since you passed?" Sashine figured that every time Ermac passed the tests, he would reward him with jutsu.

"Really, already? Fuck yeah! What is it?" Ermac chimed excitedly.

"It's called the **Sonic Scream Jutsu**. It's a sound-based jutsu, and it's very powerful. Let me demonstrate." Sashine took a deep breath and turned to a nearby tree, '_**Sonic Scream Jutsu**_' he then yelled at the tree. The combination of sound and wind spiraled towards the tree, and upon impact, tore a large hole straight through to the other side and into a bouldar next to it. The bouldar was now being assaulted, but exploded into thousands of pieces a few seconds later.

"Damn, I will definately need this jutsu." Ermac slowly went through the handsigns, and after finishing the last, took a deep breath as well. '_**Sonic Scream Jutsu**_', the jutsu was aimed at a tree a few feet from the first and upon contact began tearing through. Fifteen seconds later Ermac could no longer maintain the jutsu and fell to his knees, clutching his throat.

Sashine glanced from the tree to his student and back again, running a few thoughts through his mind, "Well, about fifteen seconds is your limit. Over time, with lots of training, you'll be able to increase the duration, range, and power of the jutsu. But you have to be careful when using it.." He bent down and channeled soothing chakra into Ermac's throat, much to the relief of said student. "If you overdo it, there's the possibility of destroying the chakra coils in your neck, as well as destroying your voice-box." Adding the last bit of chakra, he removed his hand. "Of course, I'm sure that you'll be able to do that too. Now Ermac, put these on." He handed Ermac two leg weights with seals on them.

Eyeing them, but obeying, Ermac rolled up his pant's legs and put the weights around his lower legs. "I understand the use of weight training, but what purpose do the seals serve sensei?"

"They are special seals that allow you to add more weight to them by simply adding chakra. For instance, if you feel like a hard training-session, them you can alter the weights so they are each, oh say...eighty pounds?" Ermac nodded in understanding, allowing him to move on. "However, at your current strength...I would say that you should start with fifty pounds." He thus added chakra to the weights, Ermac immediatly feeling the difference in weight.

Ermac rounded and attempted to kick the air at a forty-five degree angle, only to find he couldn't. The weight added to his legs only gave him about a thirty degree kick. "Hm, I don't like how I've been hindered, but I guess I'll get used to it right?"

Sashine nodded, "As you become used to the weight, you will need to increase it. The results of this kind of training are exponential. I once fought a Konoha Jonin who used weights, the guy damn near killed me, with Taijutsu alone." A small grin crossed Sashine's face, memories of the battle with Might Guy flashing through his mind. "That was a damn good fight, not to mention a ton of fun."

Sashine's eyes were gleaming brightly, it was something Ermac had not seen in a long time. The last person he had seen with eyes full of life like that...was his mother. '_This guy, Sashine-sensei...he's not a bad person, not bad at all. But what about a lot of the other people here in Oto? And for that matter, what caused him to come here?_ "Umm...sensei, why did you come to Oto?"

Sashine crossed his arms and inhaled deeply, "Well, I was born in Kumogakure. My clan was one of the original that had founded the village, so naturally we were respected, or just flat out had our asses kissed. I wasn't very high in the clan's "ranks", but I was always nice to people, so many of the more powerful members would help me with my ninja training, or learning difficult jutsu. Things with my clan were good, I had numerous friends, and after years of missions and training I reached Jonin level."

Sashine looked away for a second before returning his gaze to Ermac. "My first mission as a Jonin came about three weeks later. The Raikage assigned me and four other Jonin a special recon mission to spy on Iwagakure. What he _didn't_ tell us, was that an Iwa ninja named Deidara was there on a mission of his own. Suffice it to say, Deidara believed us to be attempting to sabotage his mission or murder him. He attacked, and we were devestated. That was the day I lost my best friend." Sashine felt as if he was going to cry, but held his composure in front of his student.

Ermac could only listen quietly to his sensei's story, feeling for the man and his pain. "I was able to hold my own against Deidara and fought him to a standstill, eventually I convinced him that I was there on a recon mission, not assassination. He mentioned that tensions were high between Kumo and Iwa, and many, himself included, believed war to be just on the horizon. I had never really paid much attention to the relations between Kumo and other villages, however something about what he said made sense." Sashine remembered quite well how livid he was. How he began putting pieces of the puzzle together, and as much as he wanted not to, he couldn't ignore the facts.

"I asked Deidara if there had been any large groups of Iwa ninja residing or training in the area in recent weeks, as the mission parameters from the Raikage mentioned that we were to report any Iwa ninja at the border. The Raikage expressed how he believed Iwa was preparing a strike-force that would mobilize, and attack small villages with guerilla tactics. Deidara of course was shocked to say the least, he said that the area hadn't even been _patrolled_ by Iwa for some time, and that he was the only one who'd been there. That's when we figured it out. The Raikage had lied to us, and sent us to be killed so he could use it as an excuse to declare war. I have no idea how he knew Deidara would be there, but he did."

"When I returned to Kumo to report the mission's outcome, the Raikage acted just how I predicted. He said that he would not tolerate Iwa killing his ninja, and declared war between the villages. I blew up, I yelled and cursed the Raikage's name. I called him a corrupt and unacceptable leader, and that the lives of his ninja meant nothing to him. He didn't take to that very well. He accused me of being a traitor, and that I was now working with Iwa, and all kinds of bullshit. I left the village as fast as I could, not even getting the chance to say goodbye to those I cared for. After that things were pretty much a daily routine. Find food, water, get any amount of money I could, and mostly stay alive."

"What happened to Deidara? And how did you eventually fight Might Guy?" Ermac asked, quite enthralled with his sensei's story.

"Well, Deidara expressed how he felt the Tsuchikage was becoming a dictator, and that he wanted to leave Iwa to roam the land and spread his art. Boy, he was something else when I talked to him." Sashine chuckled to himself, "Kept saying, 'un' at the end of his sentances. When I left to return to Kumo, we were, amazingly, friends. He became a missing-nin like me about a month later, and began spreading his art. Unfortunatly, Itachi Uchiha tracked him down and forced him to join a group of S-class missing-nin called Akatsuki." Sashine's voice was filled with concern and sorrow at the mention of the last part.

Sashine shook his head to clear the negative emotions from his mind and allow calm thoughts to return. _'Damn, where's Akina when I need her?'_ "While I was traveling through the Land of Fire, I ran into Guy. He was on his way back to Konoha and when he noticed my headband not only signified my alliegance to Kumo, who was on bad terms with Konoha, but also noticed the scratch that defined my missing-nin status."

"So a basic rundown of what happened is that he nearly destroyed me with just his Taijutsu. When he wasn't able to land hits, we were pretty much even. The fight was a draw though, I had to give him a **Lightning Dragon** at point-blank range. We both collapsed, but for some reason he struck up a conversation."

_Flashback_

Both ninja struggled to lift themselves from the ground, only to fail once again. The process continued for another minute until they realized they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. They were heavily injured, bleeding, exhausted, and down-right annoyed at being in the current situation.

The one with the green spandex outfit however, decided to pass the time until he would be back up. "So my strong and youthful enemy, what's your name?"

Sashine didn't know if the guy was crazy or serious, but he needed to rebuild his energy. "Sashine Masura. And you?"

"My name is Might Guy. Konoha's most handsome Taijutsu expert! Answer me this as well, what are you doing in the Land of Fire?"

Sashine managed to sigh, despite his panting, "I'm just passing through. I was actually on my way to the nearest town so I could get some supplies, food, and a place to stay. Why did you attack me?"

"Kumo and Konoha are currently at tense odds with each other, especially with the recent Hyuuga kidnap attempt. That, and the fact that you are a missing-nin made me believe you would try and kill me." Guy then pulled the Bingo Book from his kunai holster, "According to this, you are an A-class Kumo missing-nin. You killed your squad while on a mission, attacked an Iwa nin unprovoked so war would be declared, then attempted to kill the Raikage. Pretty serious stuff Sashine, not very youthful either." Guy's voice wasn't full of hate or anger, no, it was full of something far worse. Disappointment.

Sashine felt rage within him like none before. After his hasty retreat from Kumo, he never bothered to check the Bingo Book's Kumo section. Now however, knowing the Raikage had manipulated the information so that Sashine would be killed. "The Bingo Book is _wrong_." His words were like poison, causing Guy to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?" Sashine didn't sound like he was lying, and Guy was always for giving people chances.

Over the next thirty minutes, Sashine told Guy his story. From the surprise encounter with Deidara, to the accusations of being a traitor by the Raikage. Once he was finished, Guy merely nodded. The two ninja finally stood, eyeing each other down, as if one single twitch of a muscle would get them killed.

Guy finally broke the silence between them, "Well Sashine, I will inform Hokage-sama about this, and hopefully he can remove you from the Bingo Book. You would be welcome in Konoha if you wish to find some permanent residence." Guy offered with a thumb-up and blinding smile.

Sashine thought for a minute, then came to his decision, "Thank you Guy, but I feel I need to keep moving. I don't know what it is, but _something_ is telling me that I'll find answers if I keep going north. I'll probably stop in Rice and see about things there. And thank you for what you plan on doing." Sashine began walking off, only to stop when he heard Guy speak again.

"Wait Sashine!" Sashine turned, and was met with Guy's extended hand, "That battle was most challenging, not to mention the most fun I've had in months. Perhaps one day we will be able to spar and test out abilities against each other again."

Sashine shook Guy's offered hand, "Yeah, that would be nice." He smiled for the first time in weeks, a true smile.

With that, Sashine took to the trees, and Guy continued on to Konoha.

_End Flashback_

Ermac was amazed that his sensei could fight both Deidara and Might Guy to a draw. The man was not just strong, he was downright freakishly powerful. '_I wonder, just how truly powerful is sensei?_'

"Well, enough about old times. We'll have time to tell stories later. Back to training." Sashine said with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent doing various chakra control exercises, to improve Ermac's already great chakra control. Along with sit-ups, crunches, push-ups, squats, and hanging upside-down from the branch of a tree with weights around his arms, before Sashine called it a day.

"Well Ermac, I realize that you've just been assigned to me today, and that you only became a Genin yesterday. However, I think tomorrow I will ask Orochimaru to give us a mission. It's clear that you have strength to accomplish at least a B-rank mission." Sashine explained with confidence in his student.

"Hey Sashine!" A voice called.

Sashine turned to the source of the voice, and saw a young girl with black hair and red eyes rocking happily on a branch. "Akina, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?"

Akina jumped to the ground and walked over to Sashine and Ermac, "Orochimaru said he wants to see the both of you in his office. He has a mission for us." She looked from Sashine to Ermac and back again.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Ermac asked, though he had a feeling of what she meant.

Akina gave the peace sign to Ermac, "We're gonna be a three-man cell for this mission, with Sashine as squad leader."

Before Ermac could either agree or disagree, Sashine spoke up, "Fine."

Sashine, Ermac, and Akina entered Orochimaru's personal office to hear the parameters of whatever mission he had in mind. While Sashine already knew Akina and her abilities, this information was unknown to Ermac, and he was curious about her. She was about his height, with black hair that reached the small of her back. Her crimson eyes reminded Ermac of that Sasuke kid that a lot of girls seemed to fawn over back in Konoha, though he never understood why all those girls went crazy around him. Now that he was observing her, he noticed some type of seal on her arm. It wasn't a Curse Seal, it seemed more complicated than that. He would ask about it later. Her outfit consisted of a black short-sleeve shirt, with a mesh shirt underneath, black ninja pants that had lots of pockets in them, and black ninja sandles. She looked like your average ninja, but he could feel the air around her. She was strong, and something told him that she could give him a run for his money.

Orochimaru finally finished signing the last few papers in the stack he'd been working on for about thirty minutes, approving some new experiment that one of his numerous scientists had thought up. With that he looked over the three shinobi he'd called for, each with their strengths and weaknesses, and felt he'd made the right choice picking them. "Well Sashine, how was Ermac-kun's first day of training? Promising I hope."

The way Orochimaru said 'Ermac-kun', not only made Sashine worry for his student, but also physically sick and slightly pissed. However, he needed to hold his anger in check for now, "Very good Orochimaru. We've already made progress in his physical training, his mental training that we'd started out with shows great potential, and his ability to learn jutsu shows potential also. His use of jutsu is good, but I see need for a bit of improvement." Sashine noticed a look of hurt on Ermac's face after hearing he needed to improve, but it was quickly replaced with determination. Sashine couldn't help but smile at his student.

Orochimaru took note of Sashine's affection for Ermac, and decided to log the info away for later use. "Good good, kukuku. Well, I'm giving the three of you an A-rank mission. I need for you to travel to Kusagakure, and check on an associate of mine. Make a report on all of the research that he's done, and be sure to list the number of experiments and details of each one. Once that is done, kill him, for I found that he has been letting Kusa know of what is going on and that I'm involved."

Sashine nodded his head, but didn't bow. No, not to that man. "Hai, Orochimaru. We will return as soon as we can."

"If anyone tries to stop you, even if they are Kusa ninja, kill them without hesitation." Orochimaru added just to make sure the mission was a success.

"Hai." Sashine responded, before he and the others left the office.

"Orochimaru-sama, why do you continue to let that man disrespect you like that? You could easily kill him as strong as you are, and I fear that he will install a bit of disrespect and defiance in Ermac, as well as Akina." Kabuto said, stepping out of the shadows, though he knew that Sashine was aware of his presence.

Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto before returning to the paper he was looking over, "That's the thing Kabuto. Sashine is quite strong, and he has a knack for fighting the toughest opponents to a draw if victory is unachieved."

The document in front of him was Sashine's profile he'd had compiled after many extensive talks with Sashine himself. The document read, "Sashine Masura, age 34. Originated from Kumogakure, a member of the Masura clan. Kekkei Genkei: none. Taijutsu: Near-expert, Genjutsu: Advanced, Ninjutsu: Expert, Fuuinjutsu: Advanced, Summoning Contract: Unknown, but has admitted to having one. Total number of jutsu known: Unknown, jutsu-styles known: Lightning, Water, Rock, Fire, Wind, Sound, Grass, Ice, Moon, Dark."

Orochimaru scrolled down a bit, taking a second here and there to reread an interesting bit of info. When he came to the bottom, his interest peaked. "Kabuto, here is a prime example of what I mean." He showed Kabuto the part that he was now reading, "Battle record. The following refers to Sashine's fights one-on-one with an opponent. Information on battles against multiple enemies unknown. Wins: Twenty, Loses: Zero, Draws: Ten." Thirty names were written on the scroll after that, though Orochimaru only knew a handful of them. "Deidara, Might Guy, Nadara Kojinko, Doto Kazahana, Kimimaro Kaguya, Zabuza Momochi, Ishibari Nowada, Kojiro Matsuda" The rest of the names Orochimaru did not recognize. "Hmm, I truly wonder. If I fought him where I would end up, Win or Draw?" he mused, though if push came to shove and Sashine ever challenged him, he would order all of Oto to kill Sashine. _I'll have to watch Ermac-kun's behavior for signs of Sashine's influence from now on._

Akina: Why does everyone here treat you like shit?

Karea: I...it's complicated.

Ermac: I've known, and I know complicated people.

Karea: It's just...it's not my fault.

Ermac: What's not your fault?

Karea: Well I...

Mysterious Voice: Time to die Demon Bitch.

Akina: I don't think so.

Naruto: Next time-Tears Of A Jinchuuriki

Ermac and Akina: We won't let you hurt her!

**Well, I realize I haven't updated in some time to this story. I was caught up in school and never had time. For now, the story won't be on hold. But it will have unknown lengths of time in between chapters. Same goes for Konoha Five, which I will try and update ASAP, though I'm not sure when that will be. Anyway, please read and review. It means a lot to me, and I've been working on and off this chapter for like two weeks. Thanks, The Yamato.**

**Oh, and as for Sashine's description. I'm not the best at it, so just picture him as Xemnas from KH2, that's what he's supposed to look like. Any questions, comments, or concerns are welcome.**


	5. Tears Of A Jinchuuriki!

Tears Of A Jinchuuriki

**Well, the introduction of a new character, as well as what Akina can do. Some violance in here, but you should know that already. Anyway, on to the chapter.**

After two days of travel, they arrived. Kusagakure...a powerful village, full of very violent shinobi. Ermac sighed in relief, he had never been to Kusa, and from what he'd been told he'd expected worse. The village actually looked...nice. However he remembered something important he'd learned, appearances could be deceiving. That was double for a hidden village, especially one with Kusa's reputation.

He didn't really want to be here on a mission, if anything he wanted to be training right now. But, he figured completing missions would be a reasonable substitute for training so he couldn't complain much. His thoughts were interupted by his sensei's explanations.

"I will meet with Orochimaru's scientist, so I want the two of you to walk around the village and watch for anything suspicious. When I need you I will find you, other than that, don't worry about anything right now." With nods from Ermac and Akina, Sashine took to the rooftops and disappeared from sight.

Ermac looked at Akina, and vice-versa. Silence filled the air until Ermac broke it, "So um...what do you want to do?" He was a little nervous about being left with Akina, not because she was a girl, but because he knew almost nothing about her, save she had some type of seal on her arm.

"I'm not really sure. Honestly I don't care what we do as long as we get to do someth-whoa!" Akina didn't get to finish her sentance as a girl ran into her and they fell to the ground. "Ow..." She rubbed her back a little to ease away the small amount of pain.

The two Oto nin looked upon the girl who ran into her, curiousity coursing through their veins. She had shouldar-length black hair, though it was dull and dirty. Her clothing was torn and dirty, not to mention offered little to keep her from the elements. All over her body were cuts and bruises, some old, some fresh, perhaps she had to steal to survive? What stood out the most to the two shinobi were her eyes. They were full of fear...fear of them. "I...I'm sorry...please d-don't hurt m-me." The girls voice trembled, as did her body.

The girl flinched when Akina reached for her, but she held her hand out still, "It's ok, really. Here, let me help you up." The girl slowly grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull the girl to her feet. "I'm Akina, and this is Ermac. What's your name?"

The girl seemed to relax just a bit, "My name's Karea. What are you two doing here? You aren't Kusa nin."

"We're Oto nin, and we have a mission here in Kusa." Akina didn't want to reveal to much to this girl, even if she was a civilian.

The girl nodded her head in understanding, "Well...whatever it is I hope you are succesful." When she turned her gaze upon Ermac he was looking off in the direction she'd come from, so she tried to see what he was looking at. A group of people were making their way towards them, and they all had some type of weapon in hand.

One of the men in front grinned and pointed his pipe at Karea, immediately causing something to click in Ermac's mind, "We've caught up to you demon-bitch, and I'd say it's time to continue what we were doing don't you?" The man charged the three, intent on killing her, but soon fell in a flash as Ermac's sword ran him through.

"I don't think you should follow his lead. Why don't you all go home and live to see tomarrow?" Ermac whipped his sword around, cleaning the blood from the man off it's blade. He planned to kill every single one of them if they didn't do what he said, not that it would've bothered him to kill them.

The rest of the people seemed to falter for a moment before grudingly leaving to wherever it was they lived. Ermac had a feeling that he knew why they were trying to attack Karea, it all felt so similar to when he met Naruto. Was she the jailor to a tailed-beast as he was? Only one way to find out. "Thank you..." Her voice filled his ears, oh yeah, just like Naruto.

"Karea, why did they attack you? And why did they call you 'demon-bitch'?" Focusing on her now, he saw her slightly flinch when he asked. He was sure of it now.

"Because I...I...I'm the Jinchuuriki of Hachibi no Hachimata. I'm supposed to be the village's ultimate weapon against the other villages. But they treat me so bad, I've never done anything to them, and they seem to think I'm gonna destroy the village or something." Her eyes filled with tears as memories of her life poured into her mind. The beatings, the hateful stares, and even the attempted rapes. All of it concerning something she had no control over.

"Come with us." Ermac's hand lay in front of her, but what was he offering? Would he give her a better life, or one just as bad? Would she be able to become a ninja like she'd been planning, or become just a destructive tool to Otogakure?

"W-What will happen to me if I do?" She needed to know, otherwise she could not accept his offer.

Ermac thought for a moment about what he could say to her. He could ask Sashine-sensei if they could instate her as an Oto nin, Orochimaru wouldn't mind...he liked snakes. "I'll ask sensei if you can become a shinobi for our village. They don't treat people bad there."

Karea nodded before a small smile crossed her face, "I...I'll join you."

The next few hours were spent with the three talking about virtually everything. Karea explained that Hachibi gave her the ability to stretch her tongue like Orochimaru, as well as absorb the abilities, power, and chakra of those she bit. She knew how to call upon Hachibi's chakra, but only did it when nessecary because the chakra tired her out easily. As far as she knew, she was only the second person to contain Hachibi, but the first container had willingly done so to protect the village.

Sashine had long since finished his mission, the scientist was taken care of and Sashine destroyed the facility. He would never tell Orochimaru what he'd really done there, not because Orochimaru would try and kill him, but because it would ruin everything. For the last hour he followed the three, taking note of how Ermac and Akina treated the Jinchuuriki, not with contempt, but with kindness. He would take the girl with them, and under his wing. It was all coming together, though he was nervous because he'd never been the leader of a genin squad before. He would find a way to do it though, and things would go from there. "Hey you three."

To say they were startled was an understatement. Sashine had shun-shinned behind them without them even realizing it, but he was a jonin so it was to be expected. "Sashine-sensei, you scared me. Hey, this is Karea, and we were wondering if she could come with us to Oto." Akina put her arm around the other girl with a smile.

"Of course. When we returned I was planning on finding someone to become the third member of our cell, but she will do just fine." Sashine ruffled Karea's hair and gave the peace sign to his future team.

"You...your really mean it?" Karea asked, eyes gleaming with hope.

Sashine nodded, then pointed to the sky, "Soon we shall be Team Sashine." Slowly, he turned to them again, this time with a small grin, "But I've never taught a team before so you'll have to go easy on me."

The three soon-to-be teammates all face-faulted, but began laughing like they'd been friends for years. The trip back to Oto was one full of talk, various topics ranging from favorite food to music tastes. Ermac apparently was a major fan of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. While both girls seemed to favor rock, though Akina was more into 80's rock. Sashine mentioned he was into metal, but didn't specify any particular group that he liked the most. The whole time Karea smiled and enjoyed their company, even shedding a tear when they weren't looking. She'd never been happier in here life, even if she _was_ only ten years old. Finally, the group reached Oto. Though, they didn't know things were about to go downhill.

Kabuto stood outside Orochimaru's personal chambers with disdain. These were the times he truly hated working for the Sannin, and made him seriously consider just saying fuck it and killing the bastard. But...he knew that he needed to get just a bit stronger if he were to do that, but eventually he would take care of him. "Well, I see that you're back from your mission Sashine. How did it go?"

Sashine and his team emerged from the darkness and gave Kabuto a curt nod. "It went better than expected. I need to talk to Orochimaru about taking command of a genin squad."

Kabuto sighed heavily and motioned for Sashine to come close, "He's partaking in something very bad right now. I might just have the notion to turn around and leave the area, allowing you to interupt him and possibly make him stop." Sashine's eye widened and flushed with anger. He stepped in front of the door as Kabuto left to get something to eat, though nobody noticed the smirk on his face. _Orochimaru, we all have to pay for our crimes...even you._

Sashine kicked the door down, and the sight that greeted him caused him to go through hand signs without him seemingly realizing. Orochimaru was naked on the bed, with his hand fondling the crotch of a pale boy who had two red dots on his forehead. Orochimaru turned to the intruder and was prepared to kill him right there, but was _not_ prepared for what happened next. "**Grass Style: Draining Vine Jutsu!**" Green vines emerged from Sashine's sleeves and wrapped around Orochimaru, pulling him towards a very enraged Sashine.

Orochimaru struggled to free himself, but for some reason couldn't focus any chakra to use a jutsu. "Let me go Sashine! I swear I'll have every Oto jonin after you in a heartbeat, you won't be able to fight your way out of that!" The vines around him tightened, causing him to cringe in pain.

"I thought you were doing this, but I could never find proof. If I ever hear that you've done this again, _I will kill you._" With the hardest glare Sashine could muster, he chunked Orochimaru through the wall. The snake landed in one of the recreation areas for the ninja, and it just happened to be filled with jonin, chuunin, and genin.

Akina rushed to Kimimaro's side, tears pouring down his face. She embraced him and stroked his soft hair, but she could feel the emotional turmoil radiating from him, "It's ok Kimi, shh..._calm...calm._" There was no way to calm him down normally, so she had to tap into her Kekkei Genkei. Akina could affect the emotions of those around her when she wanted to, and at times like this it came in handy more than anything.

Kimimaro calmed down immediately, and hugged Akina closer to him, "He's always doing this, and when I ask him to stop he locks me up in a cage. Please, make him stop, I don't like it." He felt some type of clothing put on his shouldars, it felt quite heavy, but comfortable.

After putting his coat around the boy, Ermac turned to Karea with dead eyes. "Absorb Orochimaru's powers."

"A-Are you sure?" She wouldn't have a problem doing it after what she'd seen, but it was the consequences of what would happen later that worried her.

"Yes."

Orochimaru looked around at his ninja, some trying not to laugh at his nudity, some outright snickering to themselves. It enraged him, and right now he wanted nothing more that for Sashine dead. "What are you standing around for? Kill him!"

"No. After what you did to Kimimaro, you're out of your fucking mind." Tayuya yelled, the other shinobi muttered their agreement on the situation, and decided to just ignore him.

Suddenly, a snake-like figure slithered towards Orochimaru, biting down upon his neck before he could react. "W-What is this?"

Karea was partially under Hachibi's influence, so instead of answering she continued absorbing his power. She could feel it becoming part of her, his ability to shed his skin, his various jutsu, and control over the Kusanagi. She wasn't taking it away from him, just copying them in a way. When she finished, her body returned to normal and her eyes turned from purple to their normal blue. With a small grin, she looked Orochimaru in the eyes before chuckling to herself, "Hachibi says thanks for returning the Kusanagi to him, and that it was a bad idea stealing it from his previous host."

Orochimaru's eyes widened suddenly, he remembered fighting the last container of Hachibi. The host wasn't very good at controling the beast's power, that was the defining factor in the battle. However, this new host seemed to know the most important of Hachibi's powers, and that wasn't good. "Y-You..."

Sashine turned back to the Sannin, and glared hard once more, "Heed what I said Orochimaru. If you do something like this _ever_ again, I'll tear you apart. Oh and by the way, don't even think about trying to kill me out of spite, otherwise you'll just die sooner." He focused his gaze on the remainder of the shinobi, though his hard glare was gone, "Everyone should just go somewhere else to enjoy their break. This area is tainted with his vulgarity." The more seasoned jonin felt Sashine should have killed Orochimaru right there. Even if he was their leader, most shinobi had a code about doing things like _that_ to children, you just _didn't_. The chuunin had been suspicious of him, and now that they had confirmation, they decided that being super-loyal to him was a pretty shitty idea. The genin outright mentally deposed him as their leader.

Sashine motioned for Ermac and the others to follow him, "We're leaving." Was all he said, getting nods from the young ninja. The Sound Four looked back at Orochimaru one last time, before running after Team Sashine and Kimimaro.

In another part of Otogakure, Kabuto smirked to himself at how things had gone. Word had spread quite fast, and within an hour, all of Otogakure had learned of Orochimaru's molestation of Kimimaro Kaguya. Since Oto was about 70 ninja, and only 30 civilian, Orochimaru lost everyone loyal to him that could fight. The civilians had long before realized the monster he was, but could do nothing about it. Soon...the snake would meet his end. "Phase One: Complete."

Ermac: So, the Chuunin Exams, huh?

Zaku: We'll blow away the competition. We're Oto nin, the strongest shinobi around!

Akina: Well that's given, but we can't get cocky, we don't know who all will be there.

Karea: Still...Hachibi is sensing something more.

Tayuya: Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha during the Exams, he's alligning us with Suna.

Dosu: I don't like the sound of this, that snake always has an ace up his sleave.

Sakon: Yeah...and I'll bet it's bad.

Naruto: Next time- The Chuunin Exams! Plans In Motion!

**Hmm...not the best of my work, but not bad. I don't really know where I was going with it, but I just kept typing so...Anyway, the thing with Hachibi absorbing abilities comes from the story. It said that the Kusanagi clan stabbed Hachibi with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and it absorbed the sword and gained a ton of power, then kicked like four other tailed-beast's ass', before being beat by Kyubi. So, if you don't like it sorry, but I like it that way.**

**Just because Karea has the power, doesn't mean she can use it. She actually has to practice with it just like everyone else would. Akina has another ability that I won't reveal until the Forest of Death, sorry but I feel it would be better that way. Comments, concerns, questions, and other such things welcome. Just wait till later and the story will really pick up, I've got it all planned out, you'll see.**


	6. The Chuunin Exams! Plans In Motion!

The Chuunin Exams! Plans In Motion!

**I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update. I've been quite busy with college and life in general. I've really wanted to write more for this story, sorry for all those who were waiting.**

_Four years later_

One would think that a fourteen-year old ninja would have a yearning for adventure, or always be looking for a challenge that he or she could conquer. Things like that seemed the norm for an adolescent, so why was Ermac so different? He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and at times that scared him. When he was around his friends or his sensei he was happy and carefree, but when he was on a mission, or when he used _it_, he slipped into a cold and distant state. Was it because of his Curse Seal? No.........it couldn't be, could it?

The past four years had been good for everyone, not just Ermac. His team had become powerhouses among the Genin, but no one really expected any different of them. One was a Jinchuuriki, and the other two had Kekkei Genkei, one of which also had a Curse Seal. Then of course you had the self-dubbed Sound Trio, a Genin squad consisting of Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi. Their Sound techniques were quite strong, he couldn't deny that, and their mission record was flawless too. The Sound Five weren't doing too bad either, at least in his opinion, though Kimimaro's illness seemed to be getting worse. Tayuya...........oh Tayuya was a big deal for him.

The two Oto nin had grown close over the years, he would do anything to protect her, and vice-versa. Looking back, he didn't even know _how_ they had become close, but it happened. As for his feelings........he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her in _that_ department, but something was there for sure. More confusing to the situation was that he had no clue what she felt about him, all of it was different, that was all he could sum it up as.

This year was going to be different, he had already seen a few things with his Kenseigan. Sparse details at times, entire days at others, and he was ready for what would await him in Konoha. Some things were a complete blur however, his damn bloodline didn't let him see his own future, so he would just have to forge his own destiny. For him, the Chuunin Exams would be a walk in the park.

_Noon_

Team Ermac, Team Dosu, and the Sound Five had all been sent a summons to speak with Orochimaru, the purpose unknown to them, though Ermac had an idea. They were gathered in Orochimaru's office/throne room, waiting as he signed some document. Once he was done, he wasted no time getting to the point.

"The Chuunin Exams are being held in Konoha one week from now, and I believe the six of you are ready for it's challenges." the Sannin said with pride, real or fake was unknown. "However, there is more than just taking the exam that you must accomplish." The two teams were confused by this, but Sashine didn't like it already.

Zaku was the first to speak up, "What do you mean Orochimaru-sama?" Zaku knew of his lord's immoral crimes against children, but part of him still wanted to serve him. He had been saved by the Sannin, and he would do almost anything to please him.........._almost_.

"You three are to take the Exam, but your true purpose is to kill a Konoha Genin by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. When you have done so, you can switch focus back to the Exam. As for you three," He turned his gaze to Ermac's team. "You will take the Exam full force, and do your best to get to the third round. Should Team Dosu need any assistance you are to aid them, other than that just show Konoha the power of Oto. Understand?" The six Genin nodded, but they each had a small smile, excited about possibly becoming Chuunin.

"What is our purpose during the Exam my lord?" Kimimaro was no longer a fanatic follower as he once was, _that_ incident changed that. He would still take orders however, as he focused his mind on protecting his village and fellow Oto nin. That one thing had turned his view on life and everything around him in a new direction. He not only cared about other Oto nin, but about his friends too, a feeling that he still marveled at as if it was a three-legged bird.

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly, "You six are going to recon the village as I get everything ready for the invasion. I will need your assistance when I fight the Hokage, so I don't want you to do anything that draws attention."

"Understood Orochimaru-sama." The Five replied, though they hated calling him sama, and he knew it.

"We will leave in one hour, so I suggest you all gather anything you may need for what's ahead. Head to the village gate when you are done. Now, leave me to finish up some last minute papers." He commanded, leaving no room for arguement.

With everyone in the hall again, Ermac let loose a smile, "You guys up for the challenge?" His question was directed at the other Genin.

Zaku, being a boastful/arrogant person, instantly answered, "Hell yeah, my Air Cutter is gonna blow you guys away!"

Shaking his head and giving a small chuckle, Ermac was once more reminded why Zaku was a friend. "No airhead, I meant about the teams we'll be facing from other villages. I hope that Oto doesn't have to face itself at all." The slight chuckles everyone seemed to have caused Zaku to blush a small bit.

After the chuckling ended, Dosu gave his imput on the question, "Whoever we may fight, they will see that we aren't a village to be messed with. I will still be cautious of my enemies though, it would be bad to underestimate them."

"Ok guys, we all need to get ready. Once we leave we can have small talk, so shoo." Sakon made shooing motions while Ukon coughed to avoid laughing.

_Outside Konoha_

It had taken three days of travel, but they finally made it. There was still about 50 yards before the giant wooden doors of Konoha, but some last minute orders were to be told.

Orochimaru's face carried a serious expression, so everyone was quiet when he spoke. "I have some things to take care of before the exams actually begin, so I will not be with you when you talk to the examiners. Sashine will show you where to go and what to do." He turned his attention to the Sound Five, "You may explore the village, but attempt to get the layout into your mind for our plans. I will call upon you when you are needed, so do not alert the Leaf of your presence." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok guys, let's get going. Go on, go go go." Sashine pushed them along with a happy expression. "You six are about to have one of the most _important_ events of your life happen. Doesn't it _excite_ you?" Sashine seemed to be a bundle of joy.

Karea pumped her fist into the air, signalling her confidence. "Of course sensei, but I'm sure that we're all a bit nervous too. Orochimaru did say the exams could be dangerous, and that people can die in them." She had changed so much in four years. No longer was she a scared little girl, she was a kunoichi of Sound, and she had a village to make proud. She had killed before, and at first it nearly destroyed her, but after a few missions in which they had to defend themselves from enemy ninja and bandits, she was able to compose herself in battle. Her appearance had changed as well, instead of the old rags they had found her in, she now wore the grey camo pants most Sound Genin used, and shin-high black sandles. Her top consisted of a greyish-purple shirt that went to the elbows, a sleeveless black undershirt, bandages for her forearms, and black gloves. She was everything she wanted to be so far, and she would continue to strive for victory.

Sashine nodded to her response, "That's reasonable, but no matter what happens give it your all." Sashine then pointed to a nearby building with a blue roof. "That building is where you need to be in order to get fully signed in. So you kiddies have fun while I look around." He disappeared a second later before they could protest.

Once everyone had filled out the forms, and been told the specifics of when and where to be, they headed back outside to figure out what they would do. "Who, what, and where, are we doing?" Ermac asked.

Akina grabbed ahold of Kidomaru in a flash and started heading off towards what looked like the market district, "Kido-kun and I are going to go looking at nifty little items." She smiled at him before waving back at the others.

Kidomaru wasn't as gung-ho however, "Oh come on Akina. Can't we do something a little more exciting? Why do we have to look at stuff?" His emotions began feeling a bit weird after that, and instantly he knew what she was going to do. _Oh no_

_Enthusiasm, enjoyment, anticipation_

"We'll see you later, you never know what you'll find at a stand." Kido gave a smile and a wave to the group, before the......couple disappeared around the corner, leaving everyone with a sweatdrop.

Kimimaro turned and headed in a random direction, looking back for just a second, "I'm going to find someone that can give me a good fight. Maybe I can find someone to take care of _it_ too. Later." Everyone knew what he meant by _it_, and each gave their own form of hope to him. A disease was a terrible thing to live with, and no matter how much they would argue from time to time, it was something they'd never wish on anyone.

Sakon and Ukon seperated and each moved to either side of Karea, a grin on their faces. "How about the three of us find some place to have lunch?" Ukon pulled out a wallet from his pocket, still grinning at the Jinchuuriki, "We'll pay for whatever you want. What do you say?"

With a smile, Karea intertwined her arms with the Twins, "Lead the way boys. My meal awaits." On cue they took her towards the nearest resturaunt, and entered without another word.

"I'm gonna look for something to eat too, just not at the same place they went into. See you later." Jirobo went the same way Kimimaro did, wanting a BBQ place above all else. He wasn't 30 feet when he smelled BBQed beef. He entered where the smell was coming from, his stomach growling just a bit, it would be a good day.

"I think we should check around and see what kind of compitetion we're going to be facing. You know, get the one-up on the others." Dosu didn't give the chance for any other ideas, as he lept towards the rooftops. At one point, he had been an ass of a team leader. Bossy, rude, and he only looked out for himself. Ermac had changed that, he didn't know exactly how, but he did. Dosu was now a caring and thoughtful leader. He would take suggestions and advice from Zaku and Kin, as well as looking out for them during missions. Best of all, he liked how he was now, and he would never go back to the way he was before.

Sighing and shaking her head, Kin gave them a smile, "See ya. Hope you find something good to do." With a little chakra she followed after Dosu. "Well, I guess I may as well get a head-start too. Take care losers." Zaku leapt towards his teammates, smirking at the last two.

Tayuya huffed in annoyance at that last comment. Zaku would never calm his arrogance, though she wished otherwise. Turning to the only one left, she felt a bit nervous about the idea of being around him alone. "So uh, what should we do?"

He smiled at her, causing her to blush just a bit. With a bow, he addressed her, "Whatever you wish Tayu-chan."

_Smack!_

"You fucking perverted idiot. Don't call me that." Though there was anger behind it, she had a few different emotions going on after that. She felt fluttery, there was a tingling in her chest, her face was very warm, and she could feel joy within her.

Cringing and rubbing his head, Ermac worded it much better than before, "I'm up to anything really Tayuya. Konoha has just about everything, so I could most likely find it. Is there something specific you want?" He kept his guard up, in case she decided to assualt him again.

Smirking at his cowardice, she thought about it for a minute before replying. "Something to eat would be nice. I don't want a big fancy resturaunt or anything like that. Just something cheap and filling."

He nodded and began thinking of all the places he remembered, _No, too fancy, too expensive, their food sucks. Wait, Ichiraku!_ "I've got just the place, Ichiraku Ramen. You've never had better ramen than what they'll serve."

She didn't think ramen was the best thing in the world, but a bowl or two could fill her hungry stomach quite fast. "Ok, ramen it is. Lead the way Ermac." Both had a smile fall upon their lips, or was it a smirk? Whatever it was, they kept it as one followed the other.

_At Ichiraku Ramen_

"So you're saying that things aren't going to go well for Sound if his plans go on uninterupted?" Tayuya asked.

Ermac nodded in response. "I've seen how they get overconfident and lose, Leaf ninja aren't pushovers. Not even Gaara will be able to win the battle." Just as the entered the ramen stand, Ermac saw someone already eating. His hair was blonde, and his outfit was the most horrible thing Ermac had ever seen. _That's....Naruto. Hmm...what to do?_ He held up his hand to silence Tayuya for a minute.

She was about to beat Ermac senseless for telling her to be quiet, until he pointed to the blonde-haired boy sitting down. Then it clicked for her too, it was that Naruto boy she'd seen in his jutsu four years ago. "What are you going to do?" She whispered.

Ermac smiled as he approached Naruto, intent on catching up with him to see how he'd been doing. His arms wrapped around his self-established brother, giving him a tight hug. "Are you going to share your ramen with me brother? I'm a bit hungry you know."

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen, only to be saved from the embarassing death by a hard pat on the back. Turning to see who in the world would hug him and call him brother, he was confused when he noticed the headband with a musical note. "Um, do I know you? Whatever village you're from I've never met anyone with that symbol on it. So...um....could you let go of me?" He didn't know who the boy was, but something was familiar about him.

Feigning hurt, Ermac snatched Naruto's chopsticks and took a bite of the pork ramen. "You don't recognize me Naruto? It's me Ermac, you know, the kid with the sword that saved you a while back? Have you really forgotten?" Another bite of ramen was stolen.

Naruto frowned in thought, until it finally came to him. "N...nii-san, where have you been? I thought you'd never come back. What village are you residing in now? Who's the redhead, is she your girlfriend?" He was unable to ask another question as Tayuya grabbed his throat and began shaking him.

"How could you think that I'm his girlfriend?! What is with all you guys being so damn _perverted_!?" She was pulled back and almost slammed into a stool next to Naruto. "What the fuck Ermac?"

Ermac assumed an explanation pose, his finger pointing in the air to boot. "Now Tayuya, violence doesn't solve anything, at least not in the instance. Be nice to my brother, he was only asking." He laughed to himself, but shut up when Tayuya began to eye him with one of her looks. "Let's see, to answer your questions. I was traveling around avoiding Hunter-nin as best I could for two years. Then I became a member of Otogakure, and I'm of course on a Genin squad. This is Tayuya, another ninja from Sound. She's.........special, a prescious person if you will. What about you? How were things after I left? Who's on your Genin team?"

Naruto thought over the info he was given, noting how Ermac said Tayuya was a prescious person to him. His brother was a good person, he just reeked of it. What an odd thing to say, but still. While he'd never heard of Oto, he hoped they weren't enemies of Konoha, that would strain his relationship with him. Now, to answer back. "Well, after you left no one attacked me anymore. They seemed to think you would pop out of the shadows and massacre everyone. People still ignored me, except Iruka-sensei, old man Ichiraku, and the Hokage, they've all been nice. My team has that show-off Sasuke, and Sakura. They're both strong in their own way, but they insult me a lot. I'll show them, one day I'll show everyone, cause I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever!" No matter what got him down, Naruto would always bounce back. He never gave up, and he never would.

"I see.....Sasuke Uchiha is on your team, and Sakura......odd choices for your teammates." Ermac and the others from Sound had been given info about many of Leaf's ninja, he wondered why they would put a weakling like Sakura Haruno with Naruto, surely Naruto wasn't weak either, he hoped. "Are you taking the Chuunin Exams? That's what I'm here for, and of course a second team from Sound is taking them too."

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm. "You bet, and I'm gonna win it all. Sorry, but you'll just have to take second place to me!" He turned his attention to Tayuya. "Are you on his team Tayuya?"

She shook her head, might as well be nice to the kid. "No, I'm not a Genin. I'm more of a Chuunin, but I serve as a bodyguard of sorts for the Otokage. Don't underestimate anybody that you encounter in the Exams though blondie, especially this fucker." Her thumb pointed at Ermac. "Some of the Genin are gonna have abilities and jutsu you've never dreamed of, and being cocky can get you killed. Understand?"

His response was a bit slow, but he took in what she said. "Yeah......can't get cocky, got it. If we see each other during the Exam......can we help each other? You know, I watch your back, you watch mine."

"Of course. Just don't go after my team or the other Sound team, cause that'll give me an excuse to pick on you." After stealing another bite of Naruto's ramen, he ruffled his scruffy blonde hair. _What to do, what to do? Orochimaru wants to destroy the village, but Naruto is here. He seems happy, and he wants to become the Hokage. My plans will be ruined if the village is destoryed, and there's no way I could convince him to join Sound. Well, I guess I'll just have to take it one step at a time, adjusting when I need to. He may need training too, some _hard, rewarding, much needed_ training_. He stole a bite again.

Naruto was angry now. "Stop stealing bites of my ramen! If you want some, buy your own!" He pulled what was left of his food close to his chest, even growling at him in an attempt to thwart his thievery. Of course, he wasn't _really_ angry, but it was his _ramen_ they were talking about.

Ermac looked playfully smug now, poking Naruto in the chest. "Me, _pay_ for something? Kami forbid such a blasphamess thing. Besides, we're brothers, we're supposed to _share_ things. Food is so hard to come by these days, just _three_ more bites?" He had chibi eyes now.

"No! That trick doesn't work on my anyway."

A second later, all three were laughing. For Tayuya, it was the start of a friendship with the blonde and vice-versa. For Ermac, it was the revival of a bond that was stronger than blood. For Naruto, it was joy beyond belief.

_Enjoy it while it lasts you pathetic garbage._ A voice hissed in Ermac's head. The voice wasn't Orochimaru's however, it seemed more......dark.

_Hokage's Office_

Raido stuck his head in the door, cringing since the Hokage seemed to be taking a nap. But this was important, and the Hokage needed to hear this _now_. "Hokage-sama, please wake up."

The Third's eyelids slowly lifted, the dream he had calling him back to sleep. "Mnn, what is it Raido?"

Raido bowed to the Hokage, expecting to be reprimanded. "Forgive me sir but, there is someone here to speak with you. He says it has to do with keeping peace between his village and ours, he also said this can't wait."

Sarutobi instantly pulled out of his stuper, the idea of warring villages didn't appeal to him. "Yes, send him in this instant."

With a nod Raido stepped out of the room. A second later a shinobi with long silver hair, and a black and white coat under his Jonin vest walked in, sitting in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "My name is Sashine Masura. I'm a Jonin from Otogakure, and I have some things to tell you Hokage-sama." _Bless Kabuto and his information_.

Ermac: Naruto, these are my friends from Sound. You'll never find more loyal companions.

Naruto: Um....hi. Name's Naruto Uzumaki.

Kimimaro: You.....you seem different from everyone else. Untapped potential and enormous power....hidden within.

Naruto: I don't know what you're talking about.

Karea: I can sense it, even more power than _me_.

Ermac: It's ok Naruto, they will accept you.

Naruto: Next Time-New Friends, New Experiances! The First Exam!


	7. New Friends, New Experiences! The First

New Friends, New Experiences! The First Exam!

**I wanted to thank Razell for reviewing my story, and for always answering my PMs, thanks bud. I hope to keep a steady pace with this storie's updates, though I'm heading to Basic Training in January, so when that happens I don't know what will happen. Enough rambling, on to the story!**

**I don't own Naruto. I own Ermac, Sashine, Karea, and share Akina. Usage of them must be asked of me first. ^_^**

_Next day_

"Are you sure that the others from Sound won't.......you know.......dislike me?" Naruto had been hanging around with Ermac since he'd met back up with him. Some of the stories he was told amazed him, while some made him secretly vow to get stronger than the older nin. Currently, Ermac wanted to introduce him to the other ninja who had come from Sound.

"I'm sure Naruto, they may not become the best friend you've ever had in one instance, but they treat people accordingly. Well.....once in a while Kimimaro has that superiority thing going on, but he's earned it after the things he's done. He even saved _my_ life once. So don't worry, ok?" He let Naruto pick the place they would meet at, so they were headed towards training ground seven. Honestly, he didn't really care where they would go, but a training ground served a double purpose for him.

Another few minutes of walking finally rewarded the two Genin when they reached training ground seven, the other Sound nin already waiting. Zaku was the first to speak, or rather the first to chide. "Ermac who is this guy? He can't really be a ninja can he? That orange is the worst outfit I've ever seen."

Naruto didn't like when people talked bad about his clothes, they were all that he could buy. Stores usually wouldn't let him have any of their inventory, being the container. "It's not the outfit that makes a ninja. It's his skill and his determination. Why don't I just show you how much of a ninja I am?" Naruto and Zaku seemed ready to jump at the word 'go', but Ermac would have none of that.

"I didn't bring Naruto here so that you could disrespect him, though I will get him a more stealth-friendly set of clothes. So calm down please. Now Naruto, these are my friends from Sound. Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Akina, Karea, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, and Kimimaro. Tayuya, of course, you've already met." As the names were said, he pointed each of them out to allow Naruto a name-face recognition.

"Um.....hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. It's uh, nice to meet you all." Now that he was the center of attention, he felt a bit nervous.

Ermac treaded carefully into the next phase of conversation. "Naruto here is very special. He has a lot of _untapped_ power, and I think that we should all help him to achieve a new level of skill. We already have enough training to get through the Exams, so I'm asking that you help him." The others had confused looks on there face, even Naruto.

"Y...you'd really train me? I....don't know what to say." Naruto wasn't found speechless often, deep down this meant a lot to him.

Kimimaro approached the two, analyzing Naruto in silence. "Hmmm, I have a feeling your Taijutsu skill is trash. I will help you on the condition you give me _some_ challenge once you begin to learn. If I find you lacking, then your training stops immediately. Understand?" Normally he would've blown Naruto off, but since Ermac asked it was different.

Naruto nodded quickly, a bit anxious to train that very moment. "Got it, no slip-ups, and no giving up at all!"

Ermac needed to address the other most important aspect of having the others train him. "Karea can help you with your...._friend_ Naruto. Do not worry about being hated for it, she is just like you." He hoped that he had worded that right.

Slowly, Naruto turned to Karea, then to Ermac. "You mean.....she's a Jinchuuriki too? Like me and........Kyubi?" The last part was almost a whisper.

"Yes I am. I hold Hachibi, and I'm quite verse at how to use a tailed-beast's power. I could teach you to harness Kyubi's chakra, strength, abilities, etc." Karea was holding Naruto's hands within her own, letting him know she could be there. One Jinchuuriki to another.

"Yeah, I want to be able to use it without losing control. I lost control once, and I didn't like how it made me feel. I accept your training Karea." Naruto had a determined look to him, he would get stronger. He felt indebted to the Sound nin for agreeing to train him, and somehow he would pay them back.

"Then let's get started making you better." Ermac was quite happy to help his brother, but he also needed to figure out what _he_ could teach Naruto. It required some thinking, and some time.

The better part of the day was spent with Naruto learning to improve his Taijutsu, calling upon small amounts of Kyubi's chakra, increasing his speed, and attempting to learn a jutsu from Akina. It was a lot of hard work, but Naruto continued and was serious the entire time. To him training was something you didn't joke about, at least not while he was around.

It had been hours upon hours of training, Naruto was ready to collapse, but he wouldn't quit. Ermac ,however, thought different. "I think that's enough for today Naruto. You've been at it for some time, and I don't want to wear you out since the Exams are in two days."

Breathing heavily, Naruto shook his head. "No, I have to get this jutsu down first, then I'll worry about rest." The jutsu in question was **Wind Style: Tornado Jutsu**, a decent offensive and defensive Wind jutsu that Akina said would fit with his style of Ninjutsu.

"Ok, if that's what you want to do. I'll wait here with you until you get it." He motioned for Kimimaro, then whispered something into his ear. "Can you get one for him?"

The Taijutsu expert nodded. "It will be a bit large for him. Are you sure you don't want him to have Sakons instead?"

He thought about it for a second. "Bring both, and let him choose. I'd prefer yours however, since it has better upper-body dexterity. As I said though, let him choose." Kimimaro approached Sakon, whispered into his ear, then both headed into the trees.

"What was that all about?" Dosu asked, amused by Naruto's continued attempt at the **Tornado Jutsu**. It wasn't ridiculed amusement, more like fascinated amusement.

"That orange is terrible, don't you agree? I think he'd look much better in grey, it looks good while still giving you the stealth needed." Ermac responded, sliding off his coat and laying it next to a tree. His armored vest, blue and scaled, clinging to his body and showing off his muscular arms.

Dosu understood what the sword-wielding ninja meant. "Yes, I agree entirely. I hate his outfit, don't know why, but I do. How much do you plan to train him? I figured that you would want to train him yourself extensively."

"I'll have us all train him until he's at our level. Right now, he _might_ be able to give Zaku or Kin a good fight. I don't doubt his skill or determination, but he needs to at least get to Oto standards. You never know who the hell you'll run into these days, so I'd rather he be able to defend himself than be murdered in a minute."

"I see. Are you going to use him against Orochimaru?"

".....Maybe, but I wouldn't force him. Push come to shove, will you stand with me against Orochimaru?" Ermac knew his team and the Sound Five were with him, but he was still unsure of Dosu's team.

Things were quiet for a minute, the only noise being Naruto's training. "I will stand beside you whoever you decide to fight. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't. Kin and Zaku will stand by you if needed as well."

Ermac chuckled. "We're getting ahead of ourselves though. For now let's focus on what's in the present, we can worry about other things later."

"**Wind Style: Tornado Jutsu!**" A blue colored vortex of wind appeared in front of Naruto, his attempts at the jutsu finally paying off. It was about ten feet tall, three feet wide, and spinning rather fast. It shot towards a tree that Naruto pointed at, ripping it out of the ground within a second. Another few seconds went by before the tornado disappeared. "Yes, I got it!" Naruto was suddenly in Akina's deathgrip.

"Great job Naruto, and in record time I might add. Now that you've got it down, I'd say you just need to practice on controling the jutsu and you'll have it perfected. Sorry to say, but I don't have any other jutsu that would fit with you."

"Well, what am I going to learn now?" Naruto wanted more, he wanted to keep growing every second that passed.

Ermac put his arm around Naruto, giving him a friendly little jab. "I'll have one for you later Naruto. For now, let's just do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Well......how about a game of soccer? I've been wanting to play a game for some time."

"That sounds great." Everyone grinned, liking the idea.

"Ok, there's thirteen of us here. So that's six on each team, Sakon and Ukon both play as one, and the winner will be the first to score 21. Team One's captain is Kimimaro, while Team Two's captain will be your's truly." Kimimaro and Ermac each picked their players, and soon the game was underway.

_Later that day_

The game had been great, but very exhausting. Kimimaro's team had managed to score the final goal of the game, beating the others 21-20. Zaku never had a bigger head, so much gloating over having beaten Ermac and his team. It was all in sport however, and the game had also been a great bonding experiance for all. The only bad thing was they had to stop for five minutes to allow Kimimaro rest, who had began a coughing fit halfway through the game. Ermac was determined to find someone that could help him, Kabuto just didn't have the expertise to find a cure.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Team Ermac and Team Dosu were taking a stoll around Konoha, exchanging information about the other competitors and tactics with each other. It was highly important that they be ready, as Ermac had seen some pretty strong people in one of his visions, but he couldn't see _everything_.

Turning a corner, they caught sight of Naruto and his teammate Sakura, along with three young children, in a confrontation with two Suna nin. "Maybe I should teach this brat a lesson."

Sakura moved a bit closer, trying to reason with the Sand ninja. "Please he didn't mean to, it was my fault because I was chasing him."

"I don't like kids. I really don't like punks either."

"Put him down you fucking spaz. You're gonna get yourself disqualified before you even had a chance to pass the Exams moron." Akina shouted, running up and standing next to Sakura.

"Stay out of this Sound nin, or I may just kick your ass instead!" Kankuro's grip tightened on Konohamaru's shirt. All of the sudden, a sword was pointed right at his face.

"I believe she told you to put him down. Don't make her say it twice, otherwise I may cut out your heart." Ermac was quite serious, and would make due on his threat.

Kankuro put Konohamaru down, backing from Ermac's sword just a bit. "I guess I have to show you just what Sand ninja are capable of." His hand began to pull on the mysterious item that clung to his back.

The other Suna nin, a blonde haired girl with a steel fan on her back, tensed at this. "You....your gonna use the Crow? For this?"

"Yeah, we got a few minutes before _he_ gets here. Let's show these punks what a real ninja is like, especially this prick." His eyes were dead on Ermac.

Before things could escalate into bloodshed, a calm, but fierce voice spoke. "Kankuro, what do you think you're doing?"

Said ninja looked to the source of the voice, visibly afraid as he saw his brother Gaara in a nearby tree. "Uh, hey bro. When did you get there?"

"Shut up. You are always thinking with your fists, and not your head. I'm ashamed to be related to you." Gaara shunshinned between Kankuro and Ermac. "I apologize for his stupidity."

Ermac sheathed his sword, but kept his eyes on Kankuro. "The next time you threaten me, you won't live to see tomorrow." He turned his eyes to Gaara. "You don't have to apologize, but thank you."

Gaara's eyes traveled from Ermac to Karea, then to Naruto. "My name is Gaara of the Desert. Who are you three?" He felt power within them, power beyond everyone else. Power like his own.

"Ermac Satsuma." "Karea." "Naruto Uzumaki." Each held their gaze on Gaara, there was something about him that they didn't feel comfortable with. For two of the three, a voice in their head grumbled about Shukaku, whatever that was.

"If we meet during the Exams, I will kill all of you." Without another word, he turned around and walked off, his siblings quickly following behind.

After a moment of silence, Ermac suddenly remembered he had something for Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I want you to choose one of these. I got them from Sakon and Kimimaro, and figured you would know better than I which you'd wear." Pulling them out of a scroll that rested in his coat. He held them on his arm, allowing each outfit to be examined.

"Hmmm..........I'll choose.......this one." Something about Kimimaro's outfit was rather appealing to Naruto. It wasn't that he hated his orange clothes, but he knew that when he was on missions it made him the easiest target. "Thanks Ermac, it means a lot."

A nod was given in response. "I have to go, there are some things that need tending to before the exams begin. I will see you there, but don't expect me to ease up on you just 'cause we're friends." Ermac gave Naruto a light jab to the gut.

_Pathetic, some demon you are_, this time Ermac heard the voice. It disturbed him, but he'd find a way to make it stop. Maybe Sashine-sensei knew something?

_Day of first exam_

Ermac was not in the mood for games. The entire night his mind had been plauged with visions and nightmares. Some of the more specific ones included the shadow figures of three men, each with a distinct sword in hand. Two of the swords he'd never seen in his life, but the third.........was Aya. He didn't know what to make of it, but he already disliked whatever that one meant.

Another of his visions, was of a well groomed, handsome man. White hair, monocle on his eye, an _unusual_ outfit, and the most odd looking sword within the man's grasp. That was all he'd seen there, so he paid little mind to it.

The last was a bit......scary to be honest. It was of Ermac, only he wasn't Ermac, yet he was. Half of his face was his own, young, determinded, green haired. The other half.........looked exactly like him, only older, pain in his eye, and the hair was white. Slowly, black marks began spreading across the face of the white-haired side. It was painful for the man, but he did his best not to show it. "Do not let yourself fall victim to the control of others. It happened to me, I would not want it to happen to you as well young one. Accept your heritage, and your future will not be one of darkness." The half-Ermac, half-stranger entity dissolved into nothing, leaving only Aya for Ermac to grasp.

"I don't know exactly what messages I was supposed to get from them, other than the last one, but I've had these types of dreams for a long time. Always being cryptic, showing me people and places that I've no clue what they are. After a while, those types of things begin getting on your nerves."

Karea and Akina tried to come up with a possible explanation as to what the dreams meant. Karea had an idea that she wanted to run by her confused teammate. "Maybe it has to do with your bloodline. I remember you told me that one of your clan's founders wore the coat you wear, and that Aya was given to the heir of the clan. Is it possible that you were looking at one of the founders? That you could be a direct descendant of him?"

"I've ran that through my head a few times, but it falls at a few points. No one knows what our clan's founding members actually _looked_ like, surprising to hear, but true. Also, the man didn't have the Kenseigan, and I'm sure that our founders had the doujutsu."

Akina frowned, more confused than before. "How are you sure? That seems a bit..........unwise to assume something like that."

"Because what little records we had that talked about the founders always mentioned they were _very_ powerful and unbeatable in battle. Something that I've never mentioned is that.....well......not everyone in the clan gets the Kenseigan." Ermac had never revealed this information in all the time that he'd been in Sound. He felt sort of bad for keeping it from his friends, but _he_ was still dealing with what it meant to _him_.

"Can you explain some more?" Karea was interested in these new developments. If Ermac was being haunted by visions, then she was going to help him.

"The Kenseigan only appears within a few members of the clan. I'd say the odds of being born with it are......1 out of 25. It's one of the most rare Kekkei Genkei in the world, _that_ is one of the major reasons Hunter-nin were after me. Not only is it rare though, but those who have the Kenseigan are......ummmm......._powerful_. Like......"take on Jinchuuriki and live to see tomorrow" powerful. That is something no one knows the reason for either."

The two girls nodded their understanding. It was a lot of information to take in and sort through, they needed time to figure more theories to give him. He seemed troubled, but he wouldn't admit it. They knew this was a large personal issue, but they'd be there for him. Finally, after another few minutes, the three were standing in front of the door that led to the examinee room.

Karea pushed open the door, and was immediately annoyed by all the stares in their direction. It made her feel self-conscious, and she almost felt like showing off some of Hachibi's power to make everyone stop looking at them.

"Oh man, I was hoping to beat you and get here first!" Ermac turned when he heard Naruto's voice. Ermac was......stunned by how much better Naruto looked in Kimimaro's Oto uniform than he'd looked in that _horrid_ orange. Even the assbows that Sound's elite wore looked good on Naruto, and no that wasn't meant in a sexual way. He couldn't explain it fully, all he could say was that: Naruto+Sound Five clothes=cool as hell when seen in person.

Having to respond to the comment was only a matter of smirking. "Well, I told you that I wouldn't go easy on you. I didn't just mean by fighting, I meant all of it. I am glad you're hear though, puts me at ease. However...." His gaze turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "The two of you are very lucky that Naruto needs you alive in order to pass the exam. If he could do it alone, I'd have killed you the instant you walked through that door."

Sakura was alarmed by the psuedo threat on her life, thanking Kami that she was needed. Whatever the reason for the threat however, she wanted to know. "W...what did we do?"

"You insulted him, and I don't allow people to insult my friends."

"You might be able to take out forehead-girl, but you couldn't touch Sasuke-kun." The party crashing Ino Yamanaka stated with pride. "Sasuke-kun was the rookie of the year in our class, and he went on an A-rank mission a few weeks ago." She was already clinging to her crush's back, smiling and thinking about kissing him.

Ermac raised an eyebrow, not impressed in the least. "Your point is? I've been killing Hunter-nin, Jounin, and Chuunin ranked ninja since I was eight. He's got nothing on me." It wasn't often that Ermac boasted about his strength. Usually he gave a straight answer about how strong he was, and if his enemy decided to still underestimate him, then that was their problem. Until they were dead at least.

"Come on, you've got to be joking right? Hunter-nin and Jounin, more like bull and shit. I'd bet you're just trying to intimidate us and make us think that you Sound ninja are all that or something." The ever cocky Kiba Inuzuka and his team arrived to join them. "I'm sure that I could take you down in a minute."

"Actually, I can vouch that he's telling the truth Kiba. I don't think you want to piss him off. Don't piss of his teammates either, that's _not_ a smart idea." Naruto stepped between the dog ninja and the sword-wielding ninja. It wasn't that he didn't like Kiba, but if Ermac was going to stick up for him, then he'd do the same.

Kiba took notice of Naruto for the first time, somehow without the orange he blended into his environment better than before. (Imagine that.) "What the hell are you wearing? You look like a fag with that bow thing around your ass."

"Now you've pissed me off!" Ermac was one second away from decapitating Kiba, only Karea's intervention held him back.

"Let it go for now! You can kick his ass later. Don't get us disqualified!" Karea knew what Kiba had said was wrong, but she didn't want to lose her chance to become a Chuunin either.

Taking a deep breath, and allowing his mind to clear, Ermac calmed back down. "You're right, sorry that I almost blew it. You're just pissed because you don't have near as good a fashion sense as Naruto." He couldn't help but throw that back at Kiba.

"You guys are really putting on a show, and to tell you the truth, a lot of people already don't like you." Kabuto approached the Genin with a kind smile, but his smile began fading as he focused on Ermac.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked the medic-nin.

"Well you see, everyone here is real tense about the exams. They want to become Chuunin badly, and the way you're all acting like this is some game agitates them a bit." Kabuto pushed his glasses back onto his nose, the light gleaming off to conceal his eyes for a moment. "I can tell you first hand that the exams are tough. This is my seventh time taking them."

"Wow, a veteran. I'll bet you're close to passing though huh?" Sakura was amazed that someone could take it that many times and still be alive, after what Kakashi had told them.

He almost smirked, but turned it to a grin. "I hope to pass this time, but I don't want to get overconfident. I have lots of information about the exams and other ninja that I've been collecting over the years. I keep it all in my ninja info cards." He pulled out a stack of cards from seemingly nowhere, giving a friendly smile to the Rookie Nine and Team Ermac. "Is there anyone that you'd like to know about?"

For the first time since he'd entered the room, Sasuke spoke up. "I have three that I'd like to know about. Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee." He fixed his stare to a certain coat wearing ninja. "And this guy here. Ermac, I believe?"

Kabuto looked sad for a second. "That's no fun. You know their names, no challenge at all." He pulled three cards from his deck and put his finger on one. "First up, Rock Lee. His Taijutsu skill has skyrocketed over the past year, but almost no talent in his other skills. Might Guy's hand-picked prodigy, and a user of the Lotus technique. 34 D-ranks and 8 C-ranks."

He channelled chakra into the second card. "Gaara of the Desert. He's from the Sand Village, son of the Kazekage. Nothing on his history or his techniques. He's done 9 D-ranks, 14 C-ranks, and...whoa get this, 2 A-ranks. Also, he always comes back from his missions without a single scratch. That's amazing, wonder how he does it." Those of the Sound all rolled their eyes at his acting. He didn't miss that.

_Ok, you want to be like that? Let's give everyone something to whet your appetite Ermac-kun._ The last card came to life. "Ermac Satsuma." Two people in the crowd twitched at the name, but no one noticed. "High level of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu is some of the best I've ever seen. His number of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are low, but the power of each make up for that. Obviously carries an Okatana, the sword is rumored to be able to cut through _anything_." A few of the Rookie's eyes widened slightly. "Kekkei Genkei is the Kenseigan, but it's so rare I have no info on it. Can survive fatal wounds, and heal better than a Jinchuuriki. Has a Curse Seal. Once lived in Konoha, but forced to flee the village after...oh my....killing his own mother."

"I think that you should shut up now." Akina didn't like how Kabuto was going that far, nor did she know _why_ he was giving out sensative info to everyone.

Now he smirked in plain view of the others. "I'm not done yet, and this is the most important part yet." He looked back at his card. "Hmm, interesting.....it says.....descendant of Sparda, whose blood flows through his veins. What's this? Descendant of the Dark Slayer, hmmm.." He didn't have time to say more as he was grabbed and slammed into the wall with such force it cracked.

"**YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW **_**WHERE AND HOW**_** YOU GOT THAT INFORMATION! WHO IS SPARDA?! WHO THE HELL IS THE DARK SLAYER?!**" Ermac had never been so angry in his life. He didn't know who Sparda was, but he'd heard of the Dark Slayer. The Dark Slayer was a founder, or so he'd been told. The real names of the founders had been lost to time. He felt so angry that his vision started to turn a hue of red, and those around him swore that it looked as if he was shimering with blue light. This type of information was something that even he didn't know, and if Kabuto had somehow got his hands on it, then Ermac wanted to know more. This was the key to the mysteries surrounding him. The mysteries that plagued him in his sleep. Their were people out there who knew the answers, and he was tired of being left in the dark.

A calm voice broke the tense situation. "Put him down nii-san. If it's answers you want, I have a few." Ermac turned to the source of the voice, his body still pulsating with bluish-white light. The pure shock mixed with hatred on his face scared his friends.

**Sorry, but no preview of next chapter this time. LONG chapter, LOT's of info and things to consider. Have you figured out the answers? What **_**is**_** the Kenseigan? What do the dreams mean? Is Aya really Aya? Who is the voice in his head? Is his connection to Sparda and the Dark Slayer as clear as it looks? Why is Ermac so strong? Where did Kabuto get that info? Who is the voice at the end? Why/what is Ermac **_**truly**_** gaining allies for? Are all the clues and information leading to an obvious answer, or is there a bigger picture that is hidden deeper? This is The Yamato, saying thanks for being patient as you waited for this chapter. If you have theories, or believe you've figured out some of the answers, then either message me or review and tell me what you think. The first person who gets the CORRECT answer to every question I asked here, will get a one-shot for the Naruto section. Anything you want, EXCEPT Naru/Saku or Naru/Sasu, I will NOT write those. Adios kid.**


End file.
